A Little Midwestern Charm
by lil'breezygreen
Summary: Aaron needs someone to care for his son. She needs a fresh start. Will these two be able to help each other out? Hotch/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Aaron Hotchner the stoic Unit Chief of the BAU team of the FBI sat at his desk gripping his pen tightly in his hand as his other hand rested across his forehead while he tried to compile a list the important qualities needed in a nanny to care for his son Jack.

He had been blind sided a week ago when his former sister in law Jessica, who had been caring for Jack told Aaron that she had to leave Virginia and move to Florida to care for her ailing mother.

This person had to have a spotless background and have the right personality that would mesh well not only with his son but him too. After all this would be someone who will be pretty much living in their home.

"This is hopeless." He mumbled to himself not even knowing where to begin.

A tap in the doorway drew Aaron's head up from the paper he was staring at to see Penelope Garcia the beloved Technical Annalist waiting for him to acknowledge her.

"Sir, I have that list of nanny agencies that you wanted me to find."

"Thanks Garcia."

She walked into his office to hand him the list seeing the distressed look on her boss' face. She wanted to offer comforting words to him but was afraid that it might only make him more aggravated.

"Garcia, what would be good qualities you would look for in a nanny?" A hint of frustration eluded in his voice.

"Well sir, if Mary Poppins were a real person that's who I'd want. Since she isn't, I'd look for someone who is like my first grade teacher was." She grinned.

Aaron looked up at her like a light bulb went on in his head. "That's a great idea Garcia." "What is sir?"

"A teacher. Can you compile a list of people applying for teaching positions in the area and get me what you can on each of them?"

"I'll see what I can do." She then turned and left to go to back to her office.

* * *

She had been here just over a month and her reserve cash was running low and the skimpy paycheck she was bringing in as a barista in a small coffee shop wasn't helping much to pay her rent.

She was hoping she would start getting calls from the surrounding schools to interview for a teaching position. The only problem was school would be starting in a couple of days and the only calls coming in were calls from her mother hoping she would just come home and take back her teaching job there.

Opening the door to her tiny one room dump that she paid too much rent for certainly didn't feel like a home. She packed her car so quickly when she made the decision to leave she only grabbed a few things other than her clothes to bring with her. Why she choose the DC area to land she didn't even know. Maybe her mom was right. She should just pack up and go home.

* * *

Steam was rising from the cappuccino machine as she made the froth for the drink for the customer waiting. The smell of coffee was always so soothing which is part of the reason she even applied for this job while she got her teaching resume out there.

After placing the to go lid on the cup she handed it to the customer and wished her a good day and smiling at the tip the kind woman dropped in the jar.

Breathing a sigh of relief that the morning rush was over she sat down on a stool behind the counter to rest her tired feet. Her cell phone began to buzz in her apron pocket and she quickly pulled it out not recognizing the number that was displayed. She jumped up and went to the back before answering.

"Hello?….This is." She blinked a little stunned by what the caller on the other end was telling her.

"Well sure, I could be interested in being a nanny. What's your name again?" She scribbled down the name Aaron Hotchner.

"Where's that? Oh, um ok." She then scribbled down the address still puzzled.

"I'll be there tomorrow at 1:30." She really was confused.

"The BAU in Quantico? I never applied for a nanny position." She mumbled.

Even though this was totally bizarre she had to go meet the man who somehow plucked her name out of nowhere and called her in for an interview.

* * *

After going through security she was handed a visitors badge that was to be worn in a visible area to all personnel and was given directions to how to find Aaron Hotchner.

"I'm at the FBI offices." She kept thinking to herself on the elevator ride up.

Her stomach was dancing nervously and the ding of the elevator startled her when it reached the floor.

She stepped out hesitantly and saw glass doors to a large office area that had BAU printed on it and made her way through them. The employees were busy at their desks and she had no idea where to go from here.

"Can I help you find something sweetheart?"

She looked up to see a stunningly hot chiseled mocha man with his eyes twinkling flirtatiously.

"Uh hi. I'm looking for Aaron Hotchner?"

He smiled warmly at her. "You must be here for the interview. I'll take you there."

She followed him up some stairs noticing the perfect muscular definitions of his butt through his tight jeans as she walked behind him down the open hallway to an office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice spoke.

"Hotch your interview is here." The hot escort stepped aside and extended his arm out to show the young lady inside.

* * *

A tall dark haired man with piercing dark eyes wearing a tailored suit stood up behind his desk waiting to greet her.

"Hi. I'm Christine Eidahl." She introduced herself nervously.

"Aaron Hotchner." He stepped around from behind his desk and extended his hand out to her. "It's nice to meet you Christine." She took his hand and shook it. "Please sit down." He gestured.

Christine moved nervously to the chair in front of his desk and sat down. Aaron picked up a paper and began to read off her credentials.

"You have a bachelor's degree in early childhood and elementary education, four years of teaching experience, you moved here to the DC area a little over a month ago from Omaha Nebraska and are currently working in a small coffee shop."

Christine sat nodding with a slight smile on her face as he continued.

"Your former principle gave you a glowing recommendation. He really would like to have you back. You're a natural with children, have a wonderful sense of humor and are able to create an inviting learning environment for your students." He paused looking up at Christine from the paper.

She still had the slight frozen smile on her face not sure if she should speak. He continued.

"You are twenty nine, have never been married and do not have any children of your own yet, and you have never been convicted of a crime, not even a parking ticket."

Christine shook her head in amazement. She knew that information wasn't on her resume. He really didn't leave anything for her to tell him about herself.

"That's all true enough." She said. "I do have one question for you Mr. Hotchner. How did you find me?"

"Oh, I had our Technical Annalist look up your resume on line and do a background check on you. You met all of the criteria I'm looking for so that is why I called you."

"I see. Of course you would know everything about me you're the FBI. I'm guessing you probably know what kind of underwear I buy." She then realized she just said that out loud and instantly and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Well no, that wasn't on my list of things to find out about you but I'm sure that Garcia can find that out if I need her to."

Christine couldn't help but smile and he also smiled back at her.

Aaron noticed that she finally seemed to relax. Her smile was sweet and genuine. Her soft strawberry blonde hair was pulled back in a loose bun with tiny stands falling around her neck and her giant blue eyes glistened as she looked back at him. She was very pretty and looked so sweet and innocent and appeared to be more like the age of nineteen instead of twenty nine.

"Why did you come to the DC area when you lived in the Midwest your whole life?"

Christine paused waiting for him to answer for her but he remained quiet.

"Well sir, I was engaged and my wedding was suppose to be this summer. My former fiancé cheated on me with my best friend. I decided that I just needed to get away and start over. I landed here pretty much by chance. Kind of like throwing darts at a map."

Aaron nodded. "I'm sorry that happened."

"So that wasn't in my background check?" She asked hesitantly.

"No. That's the one thing Garcia didn't list about you." He smiled.

"Good to hear." She smiled back. "I'd hate to think that was something easily found out."

"My son Jack is seven. His mother passed away three years ago. My job requires a lot of travel so I need someone who can give him full time care when I'm away. We live in a house not too far from here that has a private apartment above the garage for you rent free as well as a monthly salary. I have a guest bedroom in the house for you when I am away. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Are you actually offering me the job sir?"

He then smirked realizing that he never did make a formal offer before saying all of that.

"Please call me Aaron. After meeting you in person, yes the job is yours if you'll accept the offer." Christine swallowed still stunned.

"Everyone calls me Chrisy. I accept."

"Great!" Aaron said excitedly.

"Why don't you come over tonight at seven for dinner and meet Jack." He then handed her a slip of paper with the address and his cell number just in case she got lost.

"I'll be there. Thank you." She gave Aaron one last smile and walked out of his office and back to the elevators.

That was by far the strangest interview she had ever had.

* * *

Derek Morgan looked up from his desk watching the cute girl leave and then looked over to the shy Spencer Reid sitting across from him.

"She's a doll Reid. I think you should go for her."

Spencer looked up at her without giving much of a response to Derek's comment. She looked like the type of girl that made fun of him in school.

"I doubt that Hotch would like for us to get too friendly with Jack's nanny." Spencer said flatly.

Morgan shrugged. "Maybe not but that doesn't stop us from admiring the view."

"She looked nervous." Spencer noted.

"Wouldn't you be?"

* * *

"Mom calm down." Chrisy said as she fumbled with the paper reading the directions.

"Well, how do you know he's not some dirty pervert." Chrisy's mom yelled over the phone.

"I went to the FBI office for the interview. He seems nice. Just a single father who's wife died and he travels with his job a lot and needs someone to care for his son."

"Well I still say you should not have accepted without checking him out first."

"I'm on my way to his house to meet his son now. The boy might not even like me."

Her mother sighed loudly. "There hasn't been a child yet that hasn't liked you."

"Look mom I'll keep my pepper spray in my pocket in case Aaron tries something funny. I'm here so I'll call you after I leave."

"Fine. I love you."

"I love you too." Chrisy pulled into the driveway and parked her car.

* * *

It was a nice quiet little neighborhood and the house was cute and she could see the stairs to the apartment above the garage just as Aaron had told her. She took in a big breath and got out of her car.

"Hi Chrisy. I see you found us alright." Aaron greeted her at the door smiling.

He looked much different than earlier wearing jeans and a polo shirt as opposed to the tailored suit he had on.

"Well, I did end up on a dead end street once but I found the right one eventually. I'm probably the last person on earth without a GPS."

"Come in." Aaron laughed stepping out of the way.

The house was cozy but obviously was void of a females touch. She put her purse down on the end table next to the couch. A nervous little face peeked around from the door to the kitchen.

"Jack come and meet Christine."

Jack slowly made his way through the door and walked up and stood next to his father.

"Hi Jack." She said smiling at him.

"Hi." He said with a bashful voice.

"Jack, I know this is a little strange for you. It's a little strange for me too. I've never been a nanny before. This is your chance to get to know me a bit before I start so if you don't like me you can tell your daddy that he needs to keep looking. How does that sound?"

"Ok." He smiled at her.

Aaron was already impressed by her seeming to give Jack some power in this situation that he wasn't too happy about.

"Jack why don't you show Christine to the table while I bring out the food."

Jack led her to the tiny dining area right outside the kitchen and showed her to her chair.

"Thank you." She said sitting down.

"I set the table all by myself." He said proudly.

"It looks very nice." Noticing the misplaced silverware.

Aaron came from the kitchen with serving bowls and placed them on the table and sat down.

"Wow you cook too? I'm afraid that's a skill I've yet to perfect. Jack are you willing to put up with me until I get better at it?"

Jack nodded. "I can help you too. I help Daddy all of the time."

"Well good deal. I can use all of the help I can get." They passed the food around and filled their plates.

"Daddy said you're a teacher. Do I have to call you Miss Eidhal?"

"No way. You can call me Chrisy. Everyone I know calls me Chrisy."

"I like Chrisy. That's a good name." Jack very quickly liked her and Aaron saw that her former boss was correct about her having a natural way with children.

He noticed how pretty her hair looked spilling down over her shoulders. It looked so soft to touch.

"So Aaron just how was it you decided on me out of everyone else?"

"Well you can thank Penelope Garcia for that. She's the one who said she'd like a nanny like her first grade teacher. She's the one who picked you out."

"I see. Well this is most defiantly a first for me. Being picked out randomly on line from supposedly protected school web sights for a job I didn't even actually apply for."

"There's nothing that Garcia can't get her hands on."

"I'll remember that."

* * *

When everyone was done eating Jack wanted to show Chrisy his room. He then gave her a tour of the whole house so she would know where everything was.

Aaron cleaned up the left over food and cleared the table of the dirty dishes while enjoying listening to the conversation Jack was having with Chrisy. She was going to be a great fit for Jack.

"So how soon can you start?" Jack asked as Chrisy was getting her purse to leave. She smiled at him.

"So I guess that means I passed the test?"

"Yes!" He answered excitedly.

Aaron was also waiting for that answer.

"Is tomorrow too soon?" She said looking at both of them.

Aaron stepped away and got a key ring and came back and handed it to her.

"These are the keys to the house and these are the keys to your apartment. It's all ready for you."

Chrisy smiled taking the keys. She had a feeling this was going to be very good for her.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Ooops I forgot to do this before. I own nothing about Criminal Minds.

Chapter 2

Chrisy lugged one of her heavy suitcases up the stairs to the door of her new apartment. She couldn't remember which keys went to what door so she had to try them all before she got it right.

She stepped inside to a clean cozy space that was pretty much one room with only the bathroom not visible. She had her own small kitchen with a short island separating it from the living room area with two bar stools placed under it. A new looking couch was up against the wall with a small coffee table in front of it. Along the opposite wall was a double size bed and dresser next to the closet. The bed already had a nice comforter set made up and waiting for her to climb in.

She smiled happily seeing a TV set up for her with her own satellite receiver.

"Yes! No more basic crappy cable!" She cheered.

The bathroom was small with only a walk in shower and stool and tiny sink. It also had a small closet for her toiletries and already stocked with towels.

"This is perfect."

She then went back down to her car to lug up the next load anxious to get settled in.

* * *

Putting the last of her clothes in the dresser Chrisy heard a car pull up in the driveway and turn off. She peeked out the window and saw it was Aaron. He was back to wearing a suit. Even though he looked nice in his suits she liked seeing him in his jeans last night. She quickly backed away from the window noticing he was walking toward the stairs up to her door.

A light tap on the frame of the open door made Chrisy look up and smile at her new boss.

"I take it that you like it?" He asked smiling back at her.

"It is perfect."

"Good. Jack's aunt helped me set it up before she left." I wanted to get home early to see if there was anything I can do to help you."

"It's all done. I didn't have much stuff with me when I left so it didn't take long." She gestured showing just how little of personal effects she had.

Only a few framed photo's sat on the dresser which he assumed was her family and a couple of knick knacks were placed on the coffee table.

Aaron found himself a little disappointed that she was already done with everything. He had kind of hoped that this would be an opportunity to get to know her a bit.

"Well the shopping district isn't far. You'll find anything and everything you might want to shop for there including groceries. I'd be happy to take you on a tour after Jack get's home from school."

"That would be great. Thank you for this Aaron. I really think this will be just what I need."

"What do you mean?"

"A job for one but also one where I get to have some sense of belonging. It will make starting over easier."

"I'm sorry that your fiancé turned out to be a creep. I can't imagine someone so stupid to do something like that to you."

"Well I managed to find him."

Aaron hated seeing the sparkle leave in her down cast eyes. He truly couldn't imagine someone being so stupid to cheat on her.

"I'm going to change out of this suit and get a few other things done that I've been putting off since you don't need me." He said softly and left Chrisy to get to know her new home.

* * *

The alarm went off waking Chrisy at six so she could go over and get a feel for Jack's morning routine. She quickly brushed her teeth and pulled her messy hair up in a ponytail and pulled on a pair of cut off sweatpants that she made into shorts and a t shirt. Her flip flops were waiting by the door to slip on. She noticed that her toenails were in need of a new pedicure so she made a mental note to look for a place to get one.

When she got to the side door of the house that went into the kitchen she saw Aaron was already up making coffee. She quietly opened the door and let herself in.

"Good morning." He yawned.

"Is Jack up yet?"

"Not yet." He looked at her noticing the sleep still heavy in her eyes.

Chrisy blushed when she noticed him taking in her appearance.

"Yah I know, I look awful. I'll more than likely look like this normally so I figured I may as well get the shock over with right away."

"I'm sorry. I actually was thinking you look, well, cute." He cleared his throat and turned away not believing he actually just said that to her.

Chrisy felt her cheeks getting hotter.

"I'd be happy to go and wake Jack." She then quickly exited out of the kitchen and upstairs to Jack's bedroom.

* * *

The morning went smoothly. Aaron did a great job with his son. He then had Chrisy go with them to the bus stop where all of the neighborhood children were picked up for school and dropped off at the end of the day.

The other parents were all watching noticing the new woman with Aaron. He introduced her to a few of them so they would know who she was. Fortunately Chrisy wasn't the only one there still looking fresh out of bed.

"So does this mean I'm now the new gossip on the block?" Chrisy whispered to Aaron as they made their way back to the driveway.

"Well maybe for a bit. They'll get over it. Jack's bus arrives around three thirty. You are welcome to make your own afternoon routine with him. I'll be home as soon as I can unless I get called away on a case. I'll call you if that happens. Have a great day and hopefully I'll see you both tonight."

Chrisy smiled at Aaron and waved to him as he pulled out of the driveway. She went back upstairs to get a little more sleep and then go and explore the neighborhood and look for a place to get that pedicure.

* * *

"So how are things with the new nanny?" David Rossi asked walking into Aaron's office with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Fine. She's terrific. Jack already adores her."

"Morgan said she was a real cutie." He hedged.

"She is cute. She is my employee David. I try not to think of her that way."

"Well in any case we'd all like to meet her so make sure to include her at the cookout at my place."

"I'm sure Jack will see to that." Aaron smirked thinking of how much his son already liked her.

* * *

Jack was excited to see Chrisy waiting for him when he got off the bus.

"So how was school?"

"Good. I made you a picture in art today."

"Now how did you know I needed a cool new picture to put on my refrigerator? Let's get back to the house and you can show me my new masterpiece and then we can decide how we want things to go each afternoon when you get home."

"Sounds good." He agreed.

* * *

Aaron heard sounds of scrapping from pans and the garbage disposal running from the kitchen. Jack was giggling as he heard Chrisy say to him.

"Keep fanning that door to get the smell out of here."

"I will Chrisy."

When the garbage disposal turned off Aaron heard a heavy sigh escape from Chrisy's mouth.

"How does your dad feel about pizza delivery?"

"I think he'd be ok with it." Jack answered.

Aaron couldn't resist. He picked up the phone book and opened it to the pizza place he usually called and walked into the kitchen reading off the number. Chrisy turned around almost jumping out of her skin.

"Chrisy burned dinner daddy." Jack giggled again still fanning the door.

She stood there chewing on her lower lip feeling a bit embarrassed the mess wasn't all cleaned up yet.

"I can see that buddy. I think pizza is a great idea." Aaron laughed.

Chrisy turned back to the sink and continued to wash out the pan. At least she had already warned them about her horrible cooking skills.

* * *

The next few weeks went by smoothly and the bond between Jack and Chrisy was getting stronger. Aaron liked seeing the smile Jack wore frequently since she came into their lives.

Jack was an intelligent boy who learned fast and was way ahead of his classmates. He had some issues with a bully earlier in the year but it seemed to have cooled down. He didn't show much in the way of having an imagination or even a sense of humor and both were beginning to show just a bit by being around her.

Aaron remembered Garcia saying that Mary Poppins would be the ideal nanny but she wasn't real however; Aaron saw that just maybe there was a bit of her in Chrisy.

Aaron was always a perfectionist and he saw that his son was a bit like that too. Chrisy on the other hand was not so much so and having that opposite influence on both of them was good.

Because Chrisy was a teacher she helped Jack with his school work but also made sure he enjoyed the fun things in life. She read him silly fun stories and used funny voices to make him laugh and took him to the park and actually played with him on the playground equipment and the fun in imaginary play. Christine Eidhal was perfect for Jack.

* * *

Aaron closed the file he was holding on his lap and placed it in the seat next to him. Another case solved and another unsub behind bars. He glanced out the window of the plane looking forward to getting home.

Rossi came and sat down across from his friend noticing the happy twinkle in Aaron's eye.

"I take it things are still going well with Christine and Jack."

"Very." Aaron smiled.

"What about you and Christine? Do you and she play well together?"

"We get along just fine." Aaron said knowing what Dave was implying.

"So tell me Aaron, how are things with Beth? I don't hear you say much about her lately."

Aaron gave Dave a funny look. "We're still dating."

"Just dating?"

"Yes. I'm just not sure that I'm ready to move on to anymore than that with her."

"Well that of course is up to you. Could it have anything to do with the new woman in your life?" Dave pushed.

Rossi had noticed a change in Aaron since the arrival of Chrisy. He showed a bit more of a sense of humor and the scowl lines between his eyes had softened.

"Dave, I will not go there." Aaron said flatly.

"Ok." Dave said holding his hands up in surrender. "She is coming to the cookout at my place on Saturday though?"

"Yes she is. Jack wants her there."

"Good."

"I thought maybe I'd bring Beth along too if that's alright?"

"Sure." David said hesitantly. "Has Beth met Christine yet?"

"No. She knows about her but hasn't met her yet."

Rossi just nodded his head. This was going to get interesting. He knew Aaron was holding back his feelings about his son's nanny but he also knew he'd never get Aaron to admit to them.

* * *

Thank you Rutland, seacat03 and nannyg43 for reading and taking the time to leave a review! Thank you to all the readers!


	3. Chapter 3

still don't own Criminal Minds...

Chapter 3

Aaron heard music playing from inside as he made his way to the door. He was glad to be back. He chuckled walking in recognizing the 80's tune blaring loudly on the stereo.

Jack and Chrisy were not in the living room so he sneaked over to peak into the kitchen to see his son and Chrisy both holding wooden spoons and using them as microphones and singing loudly "I am walking on sunshine" and dancing around the kitchen while making dinner.

His heart warmed at the sight of his son having so much fun and smiling while singing loudly along with the darling cutie who seemed to be enjoying herself as much as Jack. Doing a little turn Chrisy looked up and noticed Aaron standing in the doorway of the kitchen with his arms folded and a smirk on his face. Her face instantly turned red and she dropped the spoon.

"Please don't stop on my account." Aaron said clearly entertained by the spectacle.

"Daddy!" Jack ran to give his father a hug.

"Hey buddy. I see I don't have to worry about you having no fun when I'm away."

"Chrisy and I made spaghetti and meatballs. She didn't burn it either."

"Well I may have not burned it but that doesn't mean it tastes good." She said pouring the sauce over the noodles and meatballs.

* * *

Aaron carried the dirty plates into the kitchen and placed them into the sink while Chrisy was rinsing them and putting them into the dishwasher.

"That was really good Chrisy."

"Well my cooking is improving thankfully but I still have a long way to go." She looked up at Aaron and smiled. "Why don't you go and spend time with Jack and I'll finish this up and head back to my apartment."

"I don't mind helping. I did this all myself before." She tilted her head and smiled again. "Alright." He surrendered. "Thank you for everything Chrisy. You're a real blessing to have around. Jack thinks you hung the moon."

"No Aaron. Jack thinks you hung the moon. Maybe I was just there to help."

Aaron was surprised at the sudden urge that came over him to kiss her just then but he quickly shook it off and bid Chrisy a good night and went into the other room where Jack was.

* * *

Aaron got Jack all tucked in under the covers but before he opened the book to begin reading he smiled down at Jack.

"Jack, I think that I'm going to ask Beth if she would like to come along with all of us to the cookout at Uncle Dave's this Saturday."

Jack wrinkled up his nose. "Daddy I don't want her to come with us."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"Jack I think it'd be nice for you to get to know her better."

"Fine." Jack sighed quietly.

He snuggled down in the covers to listen to his father read him to sleep hating the idea that woman was going to ruin his fun day.

* * *

"Chrisy, I'm going to run to the store to pick up some things to take over to Dave's. I'll be back shortly." Aaron called up the stairs.

He then grabbed his keys and headed for the car.

Chrisy walked into Jack's room to find him sitting on the bed looking sad.

"Hey, what's eating you little man?" She asked. "I thought you were excited about going to Uncle Dave's today."

"I was, but daddy told me he asked his friend Beth to go with us." Chrisy noticed the sneer in Jack's voice as he said Beth.

"So who's Beth?" Chrisy asked.

This was the first time that name had been mentioned to her.

"She is icky and she talks to me like I'm a baby."

"I see. Well maybe you just need to get to know her better." Chrisy suggested knowing that would not change his mind.

"I don't want to. She's scary."

"Hugh?" Chrisy was puzzled by the use of the word scary to describe this woman. "Well let's get the rest of the stuff together we are taking with us so we can go once your dad gets back from the store."

* * *

Jack got up and followed Chrisy downstairs to begin gathering the chairs and place settings, along with filling the cooler.

The doorbell rang.

"You keep putting in the drinks and I'll get the door."

Chrisy made her way to living room and opened the door to a smiling woman who quickly lost her smile when she saw who had answered.

"Can I help you?" Chrisy asked.

"Who are you?" The unhappy looking woman asked.

"Oh, you must be Beth. I'm Chrisy, Jack's nanny."

"_You _are Jack's nanny?"

"Yes." Chrisy was beginning to see why Jack called her scary. "Aaron had to run to the store he should be back shortly. Come in."

Beth walked into the house with her nose slightly wrinkled.

Chrisy noticed Jack peek out from the kitchen and quickly duck back in when he saw who it was.

"Aaron told me he had hired a nanny but you weren't what I expected."

"Well I'm so sorry to have disappointed you." Chrisy retorted flatly. "Can I take that for you?" She asked noticing that Beth had a covered dish in her hands.

"Thank you." She said shoving it over into Chrisy's hands.

Chrisy then carried it into the kitchen. Instead of setting it on the counter she opened the oven and put it inside and closed the door. Jack gave her a puzzled look.

"We'll just leave that here. It could be full of poison." She whispered to Jack.

He giggled getting the joke.

* * *

What seemed like a very long car ride, the foursome finally arrived at Dave's house. Chrisy helped Jack out of his seatbelt and he climbed out of the car. Aaron began to unload the trunk. Beth just stood glaring at Chrisy.

Under any other circumstances Chrisy would have quickly put Beth in her place but she held her tongue knowing it might piss off Aaron.

"It's about time you got here!" A voice called causing Chrisy to look up and see the handsome man who helped her find her way to Aaron's office that day in the BAU. He made his way over to Chrisy

"Hi doll, I'm Derek Morgan. We weren't formally introduced before."

She smiled back to him. "Christine Eidhal but call me Chrisy."

"That's cute. Just like you." He said taking a closer look.

He then reached out for a high five from Jack. "My man!"

"Hi Uncle Derek."

Aaron looked around from behind the trunk. "Hey Morgan do you think you can stop ogling Chrisy long enough to come and help me carry this stuff?"

Derek turned and winked at Chrisy. "Sure Hotch."

Beth's eyes were burning deeper into Chrisy after that. Derek didn't even acknowledge Beth.

* * *

Chrisy looked around nervously not knowing anyone but Aaron and Jack and of course Beth, and she knew Beth would rather shoot her than keep her company.

Aaron took Chrisy's arm and led her over to introduce her to the others.

"Everyone I'd like for you to meet Chrisy. Chrisy this is JJ, her husband Will and their son Henry. Emily, Spencer, and David."

"It's nice to meet you Chrisy. Aaron has said many nice things about you. Welcome." David said walking to her and shaking her hand.

"Where is Garcia?" Aaron asked looking around.

"Right here boss." She said coming out from the house behind them. "This must be Chrisy. I'm Penelope. It's so nice to meet you. You're just as cute in person as you are in your picture."

"My picture?"

"Yes, I had to see what you looked like so I found the web sight from the school you taught at in Nebraska and pulled up your picture. I knew you were perfect when I saw your adorable smile." Aaron grinned seeing the shocked look on Chrisy's face.

"Come on let's get you some lemonade." Penelope put her arm around Chrisy and led her to where the others were standing.

Aaron then turned to Beth who was standing there with her arms folded looking disgusted.

"Do you want anything?" Aaron asked her.

* * *

Jack was happily playing with Henry. Chrisy was grazing over the veggies and dip when JJ came up behind her.

"I see that Beth is a real fan of yours."

Chrisy smirked. "Yes. She was very pleased to meet me."

"Well just so you know, non of us really like her. We aren't sure what Hotch sees in her."

"Well I guess that's his deal not ours." Chrisy shrugged.

"Hey anyone for bad mitten?" Derek called out holding up the rackets.

"That sounds fun." Chrisy said and she and JJ went over to join him.

* * *

The teams were Derek, Chrisy, Emily and Jack on one side. Will, JJ, Penelope, and Henry on the other. Spencer and Beth didn't want to play and since David was cooking that left Aaron as the odd man out. Spencer sat down in the shade under a tree to watch away from Beth.

Chrisy had to laugh at the blatant dislike everyone had for Beth. She couldn't really tell if Aaron noticed it or not.

The game began with JJ's team serving first. Everyone was laughing and having a great time. Chrisy was touched at how everyone warmed up to her so quickly. It was truly nice to have such wonderful people around her.

The score was tied and Derek served the birdie over the net it was swatted back by Penelope, then Emily, back to Will, it was falling between where Derek and Chrisy were standing and they both went up for it crashing into each other. They both fell to the ground twisting Chrisy's knee loosing the point and the game. Derek gave out a defeated growl and began to pick himself up.

Chrisy remained on the ground rubbing her knee. Jack quickly made his way to her and sat down next to her putting his arms around her.

"Uncle Derek, Chrisy's hurt."

Aaron jumped up out of his seat and hurried over to her.

"Let's have a look." Derek said bending down and placing his hands around her knee. "Can you move it? I'm so sorry Chrisy."

"It's ok Derek. It'll be fine. I just aggravated an old softball injury. Help me straighten it out and get up."

Derek carefully straightened out her leg hearing a pop that caused him to cringe then helped her to her feet.

"Let me get you to a chair." He said wrapping his arm around her waist to help her walk to the chair next to Spencer in the shade.

"I'll get her some ice." Aaron said and quickly and went into the house. The others gathered around to make sure she was really alright.

"An old softball injury?" Derek asked.

"She played for the Lady Iowa Hawkeye's on scholarship." Penelope smiled. "She had a wicked pitching arm."

"Really? What happened?" Derek probed.

"I blew out my knee my junior year sliding into home."

"So…do you think you still have that wicked pitching arm?" Derek asked.

"Morgan leave her alone she just hurt herself." Aaron said bringing the ice bag to her and placing it on her knee. "That's already beginning to swell." He noticed.

"Morgan why do you want to know about my pitching arm?"

"Well some of us play a little coed fast pitch and we sure could use a pitcher."

"That sounds like fun. Count me in."

* * *

"So you're a jock?" Chrisy turned to Spencer who hadn't said anything to her all day other than hi.

"Well, I guess you could say that. Do you play on the team?"

"Oh no. I have a bit of a problem with hand eye coordination."

"So what do you like to do with your free time then?"

"I enjoy si fi conventions."

"Oh. I've never gone to one of those before."

"They're really fun you should go to one sometime."

Chrisy grinned. "I'm always up for a new experience."

Spencer then looked over to her noticing she was grinning at him. He liked her big friendly blue eyes. He was all wrong about her. She looked like the type of girl who would normally ignore him but she was just the opposite.

He smiled back at her. "So why does everyone call you Chrisy?"

"I don't know. My parents and brothers always called me that since I can remember and It just stuck I guess."

Spencer looked her over again. "Is it alright if I call you Christine?"

"Sure. If that's what you prefer."

* * *

"Morgan I think you have a little competition for Chrisy." Emily said with a snicker sitting down next to him.

"It's ok Prentiss. Reid could use a little lovin from a hot girl like her."

Aaron heard the conversation going on behind him and looked over to see that Reid was truly involved in an engaging conversation with Chrisy. He then noticed a slight annoyed feeling building up in his chest.

"Aaron? Did you hear what I said?" Aaron jerked his head back to Beth.

"What?" He said not realizing he had been ignoring her.

"Never mind." She said frustrated.

She was ready to leave but she knew she would have to find her own ride back to her car so she just kept quiet and got up to get some of the dessert she had brought.

Looking around on the table she didn't see the bowl she had given to Chrisy back at the house. She looked over and glared at the strawberry blonde talking to Dr. Reid.

* * *

Wow thanks everyone for your kind reviews! I didn't think anyone would really find this story all that interesting. I guess I was wrong!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Beth was extremely annoyed at the sight of Aaron helping Chrisy out of the car. She didn't like the idea of Chrisy being around all of the time and she especially didn't like the sight of Aaron touching her.

"Let's get you up to your apartment so you can get some rest." Aaron said wrapping his arm around Chrisy's waist.

Chrisy also put her arm around Aaron as she limped next to him.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs to her apartment he bent down and picked her up in his arms to carry her up the steps to her door. A tiny gasp escaped from Chrisy's mouth surprised at how easily he had scooped her up.

Aaron then noticed the sweet smell of her perfume lightly coming off the heat of her neck mixed the lilac scent of her shampoo. It was intoxicating and so fitting of her personality. He wanted to just burry his face in her hair and inhale.

Chrisy wished she had seen the look on Beth's face when Aaron picked her up in his arms. She was sure Beth probably about choked herself but she was too distracted noticing Aaron's face instead. He really was a handsome man. A bit older than she was but handsome none the less. He defiantly had the sexiest dark eyes she had ever seen and there was something about his voice that made the butterflies dance wildly in her stomach.

Aaron got Chrisy all settled on the couch and handed her the remote to the TV.

"Do you have plenty of ice?" He asked before leaving.

"Yes. I'm all good. Thanks." She grinned up at him.

"Ok. Good night." He said before turning to leave.

"Good night."

* * *

Beth sat down on the couch next to Jack waiting for Aaron to come back inside. Jack scooted closer to the end away from her.

"So do you like your new little nanny Jack?" She asked him in a condescending tone.

"Yes. She's super cool." He answered hoping she would shut up after that.

"Jack do you remember if Chrisy packed the dish I brought in with me today?"

He curled his lip not wanting to answer her. "I saw her put in a box we were taking with us." He lied protecting Chrisy.

"Oh." Beth said almost disappointed.

Aaron finally walked in. "Did everyone have fun today?" He asked cheerfully.

"I had a blast daddy!" Jack answered excitedly.

"Peachy." Beth said with a fake smile.

An awkward silence fell on the group and Aaron sat down on the chair next to the couch.

"Daddy is it alright if I go and hang out with Chrisy for a while?"

"Oh buddy she probably want's to rest."

"Oh come on Aaron let him go and play with his nanny." Beth said in a caddy tone. Aaron was a bit taken back by her snotty demeanor.

"I guess you can go check on her but you leave if she acts like she wants to rest. Got it?" "Yes daddy."

* * *

Jack walked through the kitchen and stopped by the oven and took the bowl out, closed the door and carried it out with him dropping it in the trash can before going upstairs.

Jack tapped lightly on Chrisy's door.

"Come in." She called out.

Jack walked in with an obviously unhappy look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Chrisy asked when she saw his expression.

"Beth is still here and I didn't want to be around her."

"Oh. Well come here and sit next to me."

Jack made his way to the couch and sat down. Chrisy wrapped her arm around him and he leaned into her resting his head on her chest.

"I know just what you mean about her being scary. I don't like her either."

"Good." Jack said. "I just wish daddy didn't too. She asked me if you packed her dish today."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her you did. I got it out of the oven and threw it in the trash can outside before I came up."

Chrisy laughed and kissed him on the head. "We make a good team don't we."

* * *

Beth slinked her way up off the couch and made her way over behind the chair where Aaron was sitting.

"I was hoping we would get some time alone." She hissed placing her hands on his shoulders and began to rub them.

A small shiver went up Aaron's back and he wasn't comfortable with her touching him like this.

"You know Aaron maybe we should tell Jack that we are more than just friends."

Aaron wrinkled up his nose. "Beth we are only just friends." He said hoping she would take the hint.

"I'd like to take things to the next step Aaron."

Aaron stood up pulling away from her grip. "I don't think I'm ready to do that yet Beth."

"Sure you are." She said moving to where he was standing.

She then slid her arms up around his neck and reached up and kissed him. Not really responding to her Aaron just wanted her to leave. She kissed him on the first date and that was the only time and he was in no hurry to do it again. Finally noticing his lack of enthusiasm Beth pulled away.

"What's wrong Aaron?"

"I'm not ready to move to the next step Beth. I think maybe you should go." He then walked to the door and opened it for her.

Huffing she picked up her purse and walked to the door. "Are you ending things?"

"No. I'm just ending this discussion. Good night."

Beth walked out of the house with her mouth hanging open in disgust.

"I can't believe he just did that." She looked up angrily at the tiny apartment knowing it had to be because of her. "This is war." Beth mumbled getting into her car.

* * *

Chrisy walked in through the door to the kitchen to see Jack sitting at the small table finishing up his breakfast.

"Hey Chrisy. Daddy made a huge stack of chocolate chip pancakes do you want some?"

"That sounds really good." She said scooping up a plate and filling it.

She sat down across from Jack and tasted them.

"Mmmmm. These are so good." She almost purred.

"Well thank you. I'm always glad to have a happy customer." Aaron beamed getting himself another cup of coffee. "How's the knee?"

"Much better. It's nothing that some ice and a lot of ibuprofen can't fix."

"Let me have a look."

Aaron waited for her stretch out her leg so he could examine it. He could see her thigh muscle flex as she stretched out. She had little feet with hot pink polish with cute little designs etched over it.

Aaron felt his heart begin to pound looking at her toned leg. He rubbed his hands gently over her knee. Her skin was as soft as it looked.

"The swelling is down." He said standing up worried his face was getting red and giving away his less than stellar thoughts.

Chrisy held her breath as she realized she actually liked feeling his hands against her skin. It felt nice. Comforting. Safe. She quickly turned back in her chair and began eating her pancakes.

"Shame on you." She scolded herself.

* * *

Jack had gotten up from the table and gone to the other room to watch TV. Chrisy got up to clear the table and help clean up the kitchen. Aaron smiled at her. It was nice for him to have someone there to help.

"Oh, I completely forgot why I came in here before I got distracted by your chocolate chip pancakes."

"What's that." Aaron asked.

"Are you going to need me for anything today or this evening?"

"I don't think so. Can I ask why?"

"Of course you can. Spencer called this morning. Waking me up out of a dead sleep wanting to know if I'd like to go with him to a Star Trek marathon today."

"Spencer Reid?"

"Yes that's the one." She laughed.

"Do you even like Star Trek?"

"I don't know. I've never watched any of them."

"Wow. Spencer Reid. Well have fun I guess."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well come on, Star Trek?"

"Oh that. Well I've been known to fall asleep with my eyes open in the past during boring movies so I guess I'll see if I still have that skill if these are boring too."

"Just how do you manage that?"

"I daydream instead of watching the movie and I completely zone out. My friend's used to tease me that I'd have my eyes open during the whole movie but be completely out. I know it's weird."

"I will be anxious to hear if that worked this time."

* * *

It was dark out and Aaron was sitting in the unlit kitchen watching out the window for Chrisy to get back from her date with Spencer. He drummed his fingers on the table impatiently when lights finally pulled into the driveway and an engine turned off. Both doors of the car opened and closed.

He heard voices coming nearer to the door of the house and he ducked his head so they couldn't see him sitting there.

Spencer was going on about a scene in one of the movies and Chrisy was laughing at him.

"I still can't believe you liked them." Spencer said clearly.

"I told you I'm always open to new experiences."

"So why did you throw popcorn at me?"

"To see if you actually could laugh."

"That's the only reason?"

"Well maybe I was a tiny bit board."

"You about got us kicked out of the theater."

"No that was you for laughing so loud." They made their way up the stairs to her apartment and disappeared behind the door.

Aaron sat up. Knowing they had fun made him feel a little disappointed.

"What are you doing Aaron sitting here waiting up for her like you're her father. Or someone who's jealous…..That's enough Aaron she's your son's nanny." He then got up and went to bed after he was done scolding himself.

* * *

Spencer sat at his desk the next morning with a goofy grin on his face.

"What are you smiling about kid?"

"Nothing."

"Oh that grin isn't about nothing. Spill it." Derek demanded.

Emily looked up from her desk wanting to hear this too.

"I took Chrisy to a Star Trek marathon yesterday."

"Well then you shouldn't be smiling that you ran her off already." Morgan sneered.

"She had a good time."

"She did?" Emily asked surprised.

"We went back to her apartment afterward."

"Oh yes now we are getting to the good stuff. Did you get some last night?"

"Morgan!" Emily interjected. When Spencer didn't answer the question she finally piped up. "Well? Did you?"

"No. We just talked."

Aaron walked briskly out of his office. "Everyone to the round room."

Morgan shook his head. "You had that little cutie alone and you didn't even kiss her? Man you need some lessons from the love doctor."

"I'll pass." Spencer said dryly following him.

* * *

Morgan and JJ watched while Reid was on his phone at the other end of the plane.

"Who's he talking to?" JJ asked.

"Our boy genius had a date with Hotch's hot nanny yesterday."

"What? Chrisy went out with him?"

"Yes. And apparently they had a good time."

JJ smiled. "Good for them."

Dave noticed Aaron's face tighten up at the conversation going on across from them. JJ got up and went to get something to drink and Morgan put on his headphones.

"Aaron does it bother you that Spencer is dating Chrisy?" Rossi asked quietly.

"What? No of course not. Why would you ask?"

"Well I noticed your face tighten when Morgan was talking about it just now."

"I was looking over the case file Dave. Not listening to what they were saying."

Rossi just nodded knowing Aaron was lying. This had the potential to turn into something not so pretty.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was late when Aaron got home Thursday night. This case took longer than most and he was ready to be back with his son. He put down his things and quietly made his way up the stairs. He looked in on Jack who was sound asleep and kissed him lightly on the head.

Before he went to his own room he couldn't help but look in on Chrisy who was down the hall in the guest room. Her pretty strawberry blonde hair was spilling out around her on the pillow and her breathing was slow and even. He didn't even realize that he walked clear in and was standing over her bed. She looked so sweet sleeping it was very tempting to reach down and touch her cheek. Fighting his urge Aaron crept back out of her room and went back to his and went to bed.

* * *

Chrisy was surprised to see Aaron back the next morning when she came downstairs finding him pouring a cup of coffee.

"I didn't even hear you come in."

"I didn't want to wake either of you."

"I'm glad your back safe." She smiled getting a cup pouring herself some coffee.

"I didn't get the chance to ask. Did you have to sleep with your eyes open during the movies?"

"No. I managed to stay awake through all of them." Chrisy giggled.

"So you actually enjoyed them?"

"I didn't say that. I did enjoy hanging out with Spencer though." She smiled. "I should go wake Jack. He'll be happy to see you."

Aaron's heart sank.

* * *

Jack was finishing up his breakfast while Chrisy was rushing around gathering Jack's things as Aaron enjoyed watching her buzz around in her shorts and bare feet.

"Oh remember to take your bag with your clothes in it with you too. You're riding the bus home with Grant." Chrisy reminded Jack. "Oh he's going to a sleep over with a few of his buddies. Grant is having a birthday party."

"Oh I should probably pick up a gift for him to take." Aaron said quickly snapping out of his daze.

"All taken care of." She said looking at the clock.

Aaron smiled at how well Chrisy took care of things when he was away.

Jack put his cereal bowl in the sink and went to check his things. "I think I have everything."

Chrisy went into the living room to double check. She was grabbing her jacket to walk Jack to the bus stop.

"I'll take him." Aaron said.

"Ok." She smiled. "Have a good time Jack."

Jack walked up to Chrisy and hugged her. She put her lips on his head planting many little kisses on it.

"I will."

Aaron was warmed by the bond they had formed with each other. He wanted so much to be in the middle of it with them.

* * *

The bar was getting busy and everyone was having a good time. With Jack at a sleep over it left the evening free for everyone to go out together.

Aaron and Rossi were sitting at the bar each sipping on a scotch. Morgan and Emily were shooting pool and Spencer was sitting at a table with Chrisy and they were talking and laughing. JJ dragged Will out on the dance floor and Penelope was flirting with the bartender.

Chrisy looked over and saw how sweet JJ and Will looked dancing. She then turned to Spencer.

"Dance with me?" She asked.

"Oh I don't dance."

"Spencer you owe me. I went to a Star Trek marathon with you. You can dance with me."

"I stink at it." He said getting nervous.

"Do you see how everyone else is dancing?" He nodded. "I think you can handle that." Spencer reluctantly got up and walked with Chrisy to the dance floor. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. They slowly began to sway back and forth.

"See this isn't so bad." She whispered to him.

The song changed and the haunting tune Wicked Games by Chris Isaak came on. Spencer's hands slid around to her back and she moved in closer.

He smelled the sweetness of her hair and swallowed hard. As the song played on JJ looked over and noticed how cozy the two were getting. JJ then looked over to Morgan seeing he and Emily were also watching.

Morgan ran to the bar to get some more change and went to the juke box and popped in some more quarters.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked as he quickly scoured through the songs.

"Making sure the mood does not break on that dance floor."

Emily smiled.

* * *

Chrisy had her head rested on Spencer's shoulder and he rested his head on her head and continued to hold her close swaying slowly. He could feel her breath on him. It was nice. He didn't have much experience being so close to a woman. Chrisy nuzzled her head deeper into his shoulder and dropped one of her hands down from around his neck and rested it on his chest.

The next song was one of Morgan's choices and the newly forming couple continued to hold on tight to each other.

"The greatest things happen when your dancing." Rossi smiled watching the events unfolding.

"What?" Aaron turned around to see what all of the other members of his team were watching.

He felt his face get warm and a knot forming in his stomach. He picked up his glass and downed the rest of his drink and quickly ordered another.

"Aaron do you have a problem with Reid dating Chrisy?" Dave asked taking notice of Aaron's actions.

"I already told you I don't Dave."

"I think that you do. I'm not blind Aaron. You have become a much happier person since you hired her to take care of Jack."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"It is if you are falling for her and she is seeing someone else in your family Aaron." Aaron watched as Spencer and Chrisy were looking into each others eyes. The tension of a kiss was thick between them and that was the last thing Aaron wanted to witness.

"If you want my advice Aaron…"

"Well Dave I'm sure you'll give it to me if I want it or not."

"That's right Aaron because I'm your friend. If you have feelings for her then you had better do something about it now before this budding relationship gets serious. If you don't you'll be miserable watching them and you'll not be able to keep her as Jack's nanny because it will kill you not being the one close to her."

Aaron didn't say anything. He looked back to Chrisy just in time to see Spencer bend down and take her lips onto his.

Morgan and Emily high fived each other and Penelope hurried over to where they were standing.

"Is that for real?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes baby girl it sure is. I think our boy genius is going to get some soon."

Aaron put down his glass and walked out of the bar. Rossi sat just shaking his head.

* * *

Spencer's lips were folded tightly around Chrisy's. She felt her legs begin to get weak. Everything around them seemed to go quiet and they were the only two people in the room. They continued to wrap their lips together and held on tight to each other.

It seemed like forever when they finally came up for air. They held each others hand and walked out of the bar together.

* * *

Aaron drove around aimlessly fuming. He knew it was wrong to be angry with Chrisy for being with Spencer. He also knew it was wrong to take advantage of his employee.

He knew Dave was right that he would be miserable watching them get closer and it would make things hard for him to keep her there for Jack. Before he realized what he was doing he found himself standing outside a familiar door.

"Aaron what a pleasant surprise. Come in." Beth smiled as Aaron made his way past her and into her den.

* * *

Spencer reached over and kissed Chrisy one more time before she got out of his car and made her way to the stairs to her apartment.

"Why does he have to be such a gentleman damn it." She mumbled to herself trudging up to her door. She tossed her jacket on the floor and went to change into her comfy clothes.

Once all comfy she turned on the TV and went to make herself a cup of chamomile tea. "Great." She had used her last bag last night.

She knew there was some in the house. She put on her slippers and made her way to the house. She noticed Aaron wasn't home yet so she unlocked the door and let herself in.

* * *

Aaron pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine.

"God how stupid was that?" He sighed running his fingers through his hair.

He narrowly escaped from Beth's clutches. He did that only out of spite but fortunately he came to his senses before it was too late. Sighing again Aaron turned off the engine.

He didn't see any other cars in the drive but Chrisy's. A ray of hope flooded him when he noticed the light on in the kitchen of his house.

* * *

"Hey." Chrisy said when he walked through the door.

"Hey yourself. I didn't think you would be home tonight." He said hoping she would tell him that she didn't do anything with Spencer.

"Well fortunately or unfortunately which ever, Spencer is a gentleman. He wants to take things slow."

Aaron fought hard to hide his relief. "Spencer doesn't have a lot of experience with women. That doesn't surprise me. Although I figured he might change that by the way he was kissing you." Chrisy blushed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"You didn't. I was going to have some chamomile tea you want some?"

"That sounds good."

Chrisy put the water on to boil. Many things were going through Aaron's mind. Should he confess his feelings or not? Should he just grab her and kiss her? Should he just keep his hands to himself? He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she was getting the cups down and putting the teabags into them.

"So where did you go once you left the bar?" She asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh I just went driving around for a bit. Sometimes that helps me clear my head."

The kettle began to boil and Chrisy poured the hot water in the cups and carried them over to the table and set them down.

"So what do you need to clear your head about?" She pressed sitting down across from him.

She knew he was being nosey about Spencer so she felt it was only fair that she could be nosey too.

"I don't know what to do about Beth."

Chrisy felt her chest tighten. She knew what she thought he should do about Beth.

"She wants to take things to the next level. I'm not sure what I want. I have a feeling Jack doesn't like her very much." Chrisy shifted nervously in her chair. "Did he say something to you?" He asked.

"Well yes. Look just to be blunt. He hates her." Aaron looked at her a little surprised. "Boy for a profiler you really missed the boat on this one Aaron."

He laughed. "I guess I did. What exactly did he say?"

"He said she talked to him like he was a baby and she's icky and scary."

"Wow that's harsh. What do you think of her?" Chrisy almost strangled on her tea when Aaron tossed that question at her. "That bad hugh?" He smirked.

"Aaron what I think is irrelevant. Only you can make the decision." Chrisy looked at the clock. "I need to get to bed. I'm playing in a softball tournament tomorrow. What was I thinking? Maybe we will loose out fast."

* * *

Thank you so much for all of the interest in this story! It makes a writer's heart warm!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Morning came around too fast. Chrisy pulled herself out of bed and into the shower. She wished she had never agreed to do this. Once her hair was dry she pulled it up in a knot and went to get her ball glove and cleats out of the closet.

Morgan had pulled up and was honking for her. She down the stairs and climbed into the car. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"You look nice and tired. Did you have a good night?" She just gave him a dirty look. "Oh I take that as a no." He then pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

"I hope you are not expecting miracles Derek. I haven't pitched a softball in a while." Chrisy sighed tying her shoes.

"It'll come back to you." He then took her over to meet the team members she didn't know.

JJ and Will were both grinning at her while they were warming up.

"I didn't sleep with him." She finally said.

"I knew Reid wouldn't go through with it." JJ said almost disappointed.

Chrisy threw a few pitches to warm up to Derek.

"Damn girl you haven't lost a thing." He said shaking out his hand. "I think we are about to surprise the hell out of these people."

* * *

The first game went fast. The other team only got one hit off of Chrisy. Once she was standing on the mound she got her competitor instincts back and she was ready to win. "First place here we come!" Morgan shouted excitedly.

Chrisy was rubbing her arm. She was so out of shape.

"Allow me." Morgan offered.

He rubbed her arm and shoulder and it felt so good.

"I don't know if I can keep this up all day I'm so out of shape for this."

"You'll do fine girl. I'll give you a rub down anytime you need it."

"I'll hold you to that." She said looking up to see Aaron and Jack had arrived.

She waved to them and they took a seat on the bleachers.

"You really love that little boy don't you?" Derek asked seeing how she was smiling.

"I can't help it Derek. He is a about the coolest kid I've ever known."

"What about his dad?"

"What about him?"

"You know what I mean."

"He is my boss Derek. My job is to love his son not him."

* * *

The next game was getting started and Chrisy felt her stomach rumble. In all the rush to get around this morning she forgot to eat. She heard Jack's little voice calling out her name so she went up to see him.

"Hey little man. Did you have fun at the sleep over?" She asked sitting down on the bleacher seat in front of him and Aaron.

"I had a great time. I wanted daddy to get me early so we could come watch you play softball."

"Well lucky for you, we will have at least one more game. I'm glad you are here Jack."

"Mind if we join you?" Chrisy turned to see Emily and Spencer walking up the bleachers carrying something that looked like food.

"Hey!" Chrisy said excitedly.

"Morgan called and told us to bring food for all of you." Emily said putting the bags down.

"God bless Morgan." Chrisy said digging into one of the bags to find breakfast sandwiches.

Spencer sat down next to Chrisy handing her a soda.

"Thank you." She said giving him a sweet smile.

"Don't you be eating all of that food!" Morgan teased walking up with JJ and Will. They all sat down and dug into the bags.

Aaron was annoyed watching Spencer reach up and sweep a loose hair out of Chrisy's face. The pair seemed very cozy.

* * *

Indian summer was a bit late this year showing up in October but it made it a nice day to play ball. Everyone was enjoying the down time but it wasn't long before they were called to warm up for their next game.

"Hello everyone." A grating voice called from the bottom of the bleachers.

"What's she doing here?" Morgan mumbled to JJ.

"Let's go to warm up before she gets up here." JJ said nudging Will to get up too.

Jack bent down and whispered something in Chrisy's ear before she got up. Aaron saw her just wink at him and then got up to follow the others down. "

I just couldn't pass up this nice weather so I decided to join you." She said sitting down next to Aaron.

Spencer got up and moved to the other side of Emily to get as far away from Beth as possible.

Emily turned to Spencer. "Is it just me or does she suck the fun out of the air everywhere she goes?"

* * *

Aaron watched in amazement at how swiftly Chrisy pitched. Jack was having fun clapping and cheering every time she struck someone else out.

The team was into their third game and Aaron could tell that Beth was bored.

"I think we should leave and go get something to eat." She said to Aaron.

Jack piped up. "I want to stay and watch Chrisy."

"You brought your own car Beth. If you're hungry go a head and get something. This is my day with Jack and he want's to stay." She was not at all happy with that response from Aaron.

She hotly got up and said. "Suit yourself."

* * *

It was getting late and the last game had finally started. Jack had fallen asleep on his dad's arm. Chrisy had yet to let up with her wicked arm and the opposite team knew they would never win against her pitching.

Finally the last out was called and it was over. Grabbing the trophy Derek picked Chrisy up and put her on his shoulder and carried her off the field.

Aaron had picked Jack up and was carrying him down the bleachers to congratulate the team. Everyone was patting Chrisy on the back and cheering. Aaron waited until the crowd around her cleared.

"Do you want a ride home?" He asked Chrisy who was gathering her things.

"I would love that. Thanks."

Spencer was waiting behind Aaron and she walked over to him before leaving. Aaron watched as they talked. Spencer gave her a smile before she turned around to Aaron who was waiting for her.

Spencer noticed the softness on Aaron's face as he looked at Chrisy. It didn't take a profiler to see how much he cared for her.

* * *

Walking into the house Chrisy removed her dirt filled shoes before going any further inside. Her whole body ached and she just wanted a hot shower and her bed. Aaron carried Jack up to his bedroom and tucked him in. Once Jack was settled Aaron went back down so see Chrisy was still downstairs.

"Good you're still here." Aaron whispered coming back down. "How is your knee?" He asked motioning her to come sit down.

"It's fine. It's my arm and shoulders that are killing me."

Aaron noticed a smudge of dirt on Chrisy's cheek and reached up to wipe it off.

"I really need a shower." She said.

"Let me help you with your arm and shoulders. Come sit here in front of me." He said taking a seat on the couch in the living room.

She liked the idea of a rub down from him and moved and sat down between his legs on the floor in front of him. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and began to kneed her skin firmly.

"Ahh." She said noticing just how tender she was.

"Too hard?" He asked.

"No it feels great."

Aaron continued rubbing as her head dropped forward. He slid down to her arm and rubbed it. She was so knotted up and he knew she had to be hurting. He so loved watching her enjoy his touch. What he was really wanting to do was take off her clothes and rub down her entire body and kiss every inch.

Chrisy was melting under his strong hands. She was ashamed of the dirty thoughts that were going through her mind. Knowing that she shouldn't let him do this she slowly got up.

"Thank you that feels much better. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

"Good night." He said watching her walk to the kitchen and out the door.

"What are you doing Aaron?" He mumbled knowing he shouldn't have enjoyed that so much.

* * *

Turning the door knob to the tiny apartment Aaron let himself in hearing the shower running. He quietly moved toward the bathroom and pushed the door open.

"I thought you were never coming over." Chrisy purred opening the shower door. "Are you going to join me?"

Aaron pulled off his clothes and walked in with her under the hot streaming water. Chrisy lathered up the loofa and began to wash his chest. The water was trickling off of her breasts. Aaron slid his hands up her body so he could touch them. She sighed at his touch. He bent down and hungrily snatched up her mouth with his. He moved his hands all over her wanting to touch every part of her.

The water continued to rain down over them as they eagerly explored each other. The shower was so small Aaron turned off the water and opened the door. Still dripping wet he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed and laid her down. Not wanting to wait to dry off he got down on top of her and quickly moved his lips to her neck running his tongue down her collarbone and planting a kiss in the hollow of her neck. Her hands were scratching up his back begging for more.

"I want you now Aaron" she cooed.

He quickly obliged carefully sliding into her and she let out a gasp pulling him closer into her. His desire for her was wild.

He moved with more aggressiveness feeling his passion begin to boil to the surface. She held her ground beneath him as he eagerly continued his passionate quest. The sounds escaping from her mouth drove him to the brink and it wasn't long before he reached his heights and he could no longer hold back.

Aaron sank his head deep into her neck as he recovered from his bought of ecstasy.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He moaned in her ear.

* * *

"Daddy? Daddy wake up. Daddy." Aaron jerked awake to see his son standing beside his bed.

"Jack?" He asked stunned.

"You were having a bad dream daddy. You woke me up moaning and groaning"

Aaron then felt the sweat around his hairline. He also felt the warm stickiness in his boxers.

"I am alright now Jack. You can go back to bed."

"Are you sure."

"Yes I'm sure. It was just a dream and it's over now." Aaron was worried about if he had said anything that Jack didn't need to hear.

"Ok daddy. Good night."

"Good night buddy."

Jack made his way back to his room and Aaron pulled the covers off to see how bad the mess was in his shorts. He knew things were going to get weird now that he was having wet dreams about Chrisy.

He couldn't help but smile that the long dormant urges were coming back to life.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jack was finished with his breakfast. "Can I go and see if Chrisy is up daddy?"

"Why don't we let her sleep. She had a long tiring day yesterday."

It was getting close to nine. Aaron was looking forward to seeing her too.

He had the kitchen cleaned up when she finally walked through the door moving slow.

"Oh you poor thing." He said knowing she was in terrible pain. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"I don't think I could lift the fork to my mouth." She said moving to the chair.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Do you by any chance bring your gun home with you?"

"It's locked in a dower upstairs."

"Good. Go get it and shoot me and then go shoot Morgan for talking me into playing yesterday.

Aaron laughed. "I have a better idea. Go upstairs and fill up the bathtub with hot water and soak."

A small smile spread over her face. "That sounds nice. I'm not sure I can get up the stairs though."

"I'll help you." Aaron said. "Wait here."

* * *

He made his way upstairs to the bathroom and started the water running and put the plug in the tub. He even added some of Jack's bubble bath to the water. He then went back down and helped Chrisy up from her chair. She winced at the soreness as she got up. Aaron then reached down and picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

"Is Chrisy alright?" Jack asked seeing his dad carry her.

"She is fine. Just very sore from yesterday."

Carefully Aaron set her down on her feet and went to check the water. It was nice and hot and the tub was almost full. He then got some towels out of the closet and set them on the floor next to the tub.

"Can you get it from here?" He asked hoping she would ask him to take off her clothes. "I can." She smiled.

He then stepped out and closed the door behind him. It was a good thing Jack was home. Aaron wasn't sure he could have fought the desire to climb into the tub with her.

"I've got to stop having these thoughts about her." He thought to himself.

"Well I'm on a roll. That is the second time he has carried me up a set of stairs." She smiled shaking her head not wanting to face the painful task of removing her clothes.

* * *

The hot water felt like heaven on her aching body. She slid down submerging herself up to her neck. She enjoyed the feeling of the bubbles tickling her under her chin. She found herself thinking about Aaron's sexy brown eyes and how much tenderness they held in them despite the stoic mask he seemed to wear at work. She wondered just how much he actually smiled at work.

He always had a smile on his face when it came to Jack and her. She could tell he was missing the love and touch of a woman. There was no way he got that from Beth. There was defiantly no look of a man who was getting happily laid on his face. Chrisy couldn't believe the nerve of that woman showing up at her game. Chrisy wondered what Beth would think of Aaron taking such good care of her right now. She so enjoyed the feeling of his touch last night when he was rubbing her shoulders.

"Stop Chrisy." She told herself knowing it was wrong to feel this way about him.

She closed her eyes and tried to relax. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Chrisy?" A sweet tender deep voice came through the door. Chrisy jerked awake.

"Are you alright? You have been in there a while."

"I am fine." She answered getting her bearings.

The bubbles had disappeared and the water had gotten cool. She sat up knowing she needed to get out. Her fingers were all wrinkled from the water. She placed her hands on the sides of the tub and slid her legs up to try and stand. Her muscles were too weak to get up.

"Chrisy are you sure you're alright?" Aaron asked again.

"Well actually no. I can't get up."

"Do you want me to come in and help?"

Realizing she was naked she didn't want to say yes. She then spotted the towels on the floor and reached for one and dropped it over her in the tub getting it all wet.

"Ok you can come in."

Aaron opened the door and walked in. She looked up at him with embarrassed eyes. Aaron was a bit disappointed that she had covered herself with a towel.

"I seem to be in a bit of a pickle here." She tried to make light of the situation.

"I see that." He reached down and looped his arms under hers and lifted to help her stand.

The water from the towel soaked his shirt. She continued to grip on to it to preserve any modesty she could. Aaron continued to hold her until he was sure that she was steady on her feet.

He wanted to look but being a gentleman he didn't. She looked so helpless when he first walked in that he just wanted to scoop her up and kiss her until it was all better.

"I think I've got it now." She said pulling the towel around to cover her backside.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He bent down and picked up the dry towel and handed it to her and walked out closing the door.

She sighed. "This is getting weird." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

Chrisy made her way slowly down the stairs to the living room where Jack and Aaron were watching a movie.

"How do you feel?" Aaron asked.

"I actually don't really hurt so much anymore. I am just stiff. I think that if I stretch out it will help." Chrisy walked over to the chair and sat down.

"You want to watch the movie with us?" Jack asked.

"Only if you don't mind me stretching on the floor while watching."

"I don't mind. Just as long as you are here with me and daddy."

He looked so sweet looking over at her. Her heart melted like butter around that little boy.

She smiled at him and slid down off the chair to the floor and began to spread her legs out wide and bend her head down the middle to the floor. Jack settled back to continue to watch the movie. Aaron turned his eyes to watch Chrisy stretch.

* * *

The cool November air was beginning to set in when Chrisy made her way to the house. The day had finally arrived that she was dreading. Today was the day she turned thirty. She winced at the thought. She did not mention to anyone that today was her birthday. Of course her mom called her to sing to her and she got calls from both of her older brothers teasing her she was an old maid. Both of her brothers were married and each had kids. If her fiancé hadn't cheated on her she would be married now but fate had other ideas for her.

She opened the door to the kitchen and let herself in. Jack had been insisting lately that she eat supper with him and Aaron. Tonight Aaron told her he would cook and she was glad. Her skills had improved greatly but she still didn't enjoy doing it.

She looked around noticing that it was too quiet. She walked from the kitchen to the dining room where Jack was waiting holding a cake with lit candles.

"Surprise!" They said.

"Happy Birthday Chrisy!" Jack yelled. Chrisy couldn't help but smile.

Jack put the cake carefully on the table. "Make a wish Chrisy."

She walked over and closed her eyes and took in a breath and blew out the candles. She reached down and hugged Jack.

"Thank you little man."

"Ok let's have dinner first then we can get the ice cream out of the freezer to have with the cake." Aaron smiled at Chrisy.

He was glad he could share this moment with her.

* * *

"Put that plate down. You're the birthday girl." Aaron told Chrisy when she tried to help with the clean up.

"This was very kind of you and Jack. I was actually hoping that you had no idea it was my birthday."

"Hey nobody should have their thirtieth birthday ignored." Aaron teased.

"I would've been fine with it."

"Daddy can we give Chrisy her present now?"

She looked at Aaron disgusted wondering what he had up his sleeve.

"I think that would be fine buddy."

Jack came in with a small package wrapped in happy birthday paper and handed it to Chrisy.

"I wrapped it myself."

"Jack you are a great party planner." Chrisy said shaking the small box trying to guess what might be in it.

She then pulled on the tape and tore the paper. Inside the box was a round trip plane ticket for her. She looked up giving Aaron a funny look.

"I thought it would be nice for you to fly home to see your family at Christmas instead of driving."

She smiled. "Won't you need me here just in case?"

"The team is on stand down during Christmas this year. You need to go home and see your family. You have two days before to get there but I'll need you back before New Year's if that is ok with you."

"I'm fine with that."

She wasn't looking forward to the long drive and she really couldn't afford a plane ticket. She had been putting back money to save up for the new car she would have to buy soon.

* * *

Chrisy sat her gift down on the coffee table of her apartment and went to put on the water for some chamomile tea before bed. She really had been dreading turning thirty but Jack and Aaron had made the day special for her.

She sighed thinking of how nice it was to feel somewhat like she had her own family by being here. Just for today she pretended that they were hers.

Her phone began to buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out to see it was Spencer.

"Hi Spencer!"

"Happy birthday." He said.

"Who told you?"

"Hotch. I wanted to take you out for dinner but he said Jack was planning something special for you."

"He had cake and ice cream for me and a night off from cooking." She smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Maybe we can do your birthday this weekend?"

"Sounds like a plan."

The two chatted on about other things before they said goodnight.

How did she get so lucky to have so many wonderful people in her life right now?

* * *

Thank you so much everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

Lenika08, Here is a taste of what you asked about! Keep reading to the end of the chapter!

Chapter 8

Chrisy felt her insides getting warm as Spencer moved his hands tenderly up her back. She was always amazed by his ability to kiss even though he claimed to have little to no experience in this area.

Tired of taking it slow Chrisy thought maybe she would push the envelope a bit. She ran her hand up his chest and began to unbutton the top button of his shirt. Spencer pulled back.

"Spencer what's wrong? Don't you want me?" She finally asked out of frustration of heavy make out sessions and no love.

"Oh yes." He cleared his throat. "You have no idea." He said nervously shifting around.

"Then why do you keep holding back?"

"I'm sorry Christine." He sighed and re buttoned his shirt.

"For what?"

"I do want you. So much but, I know that doing this would be a mistake." She just looked at him. "I think you are so sexy. I'm completely flabbergasted that you're here with me. I feel like if we did sleep together we would hurt someone we both care about very much."

"Who?" Chrisy asked confused.

"Aaron." He said not believing that she didn't already know who he was referring to.

"What?"

"Chrisy he looks at you like I've never seen him look at another woman not even his wife. I know him. He'll stand back and say nothing but it will burn at him. I can't do that to him. I know you don't want to either."

Chrisy ran her fingers through her hair. "Aaron has never once done anything to indicate he's interested in me."

"He won't. He has a high work ethic. He would never hit on one of his employees. Chrisy I can tell he wants you and I can't risk ruining our work and personal relationship."

"So what now? What about us?" She asked.

"Well since we really haven't done anything that we will regret we can still be friends."

"Are you sure this is what you want Spencer? I really like you. I think we could have something good."

"And we still will. Just as friends."

Chrisy reached over and took his hands. "Good friends."

* * *

The next weeks passed quickly Jack would be getting out of school for winter break and she would be going home to see her family. Chrisy and Spencer still spent a lot of time together and Aaron had no idea they were not officially dating anymore.

She still wasn't convinced that Aaron had feelings for her and she wasn't about to put her own butt on the line to make a move on him.

Beth of course was still an annoying fixture but as far as Chrisy could tell Aaron hadn't moved things to the next level with her.

"Oh the hell with it." She said turning on the stereo.

The subject was getting to be a tired debate she continued to have with herself.

The eighties station was still tuned in and she turned up the volume and went to get the dusting supplies. Hearing a familiar tune she remembered from her childhood that her bother's always played loudly made her smile. It was a good one.

Not able to help herself she began to dance as she dusted. It wasn't long before she abanded her job and really began to get into her moves. She ran her hands through her hair and began to sway her hips provocatively.

Chrisy had taken a strip tease class one summer with her ex best friend for fun and to get some exercise. One routine in particular came back and the music was perfect for the moves.

She continued with the routine getting lost in the music. Making a seductive turn she noticed she had an audience. She jumped and abruptly stopped.

Aaron was standing inside the door with almost a dirty smile on his face. Chrisy walked over and turned down the music.

"Really please don't stop on my account." He smirked.

"What is it with you walking in on me doing something embarrassing?"

"I don't think there was anything embarrassing about that hot little dance."

"What are you doing home?" She asked changing the subject.

"I forgot something."

"Oh."

Aaron went upstairs grinning wickedly. Chrisy wanted to crawl in a hole.

* * *

Landing at the airport in Nebraska Chrisy was anxious to see her parents. She packed lots of pictures of Jack to show and a few of Aaron just to prove to her mother he wasn't some pervert.

She smirked to herself remembering her mother's comment the night she went to the house to meet Jack. She already felt a tug at her heart that she wouldn't be with him over the holiday. She also missed Aaron. It was truly getting difficult to keep her thoughts in check when it came to him. He was so good looking and so very good to her. He would make a great husband regardless of how things ended with his first wife.

She sighed remembering one of their late night talks when he told her the whole sad story of the divorce and George Foyet and how she died. She knew that something in him changed when it came to his family and how he would treat the right woman if she came along. Walking out of the terminal she saw her mom and dad waiting and waving to her.

* * *

"So tell us more about your boyfriend, Spencer." Her mother pushed putting a plate of food on the table for her.

"He's not my boyfriend. We are just friends."

"You called them dates."

"They were at first but we decided that we were better as friends."

"So tell me more about Aaron. You never say much about him when we talk on the phone."

"There isn't much to tell. He is a very nice man who loves his son very much." Her mother gave her a suspicious look.

"I know you Chrisy. When you like someone you don't talk about them."

"Oh mom! I didn't come home to get nagged at about men."

"Fine." She said.

Chrisy ate her food knowing that her mom was right about her keeping quiet about a guy when she liked him. This was going to be a long visit.

* * *

"Aren't you getting tired yet buddy?" Aaron asked his son. "Santa can't come until you're asleep."

"I know. I'm just not tired yet."

"Uncle Dave is coming tomorrow to watch you open presents."

"I wish Chrisy was here. I miss her."

"I know you do. She will be back before you know it."

"Daddy, do you like Chrisy?"

"Of course I do. She is an amazing woman."

"Good because I want her to stay here with us." Jack went and climbed up on his fathers lap to look at the Christmas tree lights.

Aaron knew just how Jack felt.

* * *

Aaron and Dave watched with smiles as Jack tore through his presents. He was excited at all the new things. He found one from Chrisy and quickly opened it. It was a nice art set that had markers, crayons, colored pencils, paints and a huge pad of art paper. He was grinning as he showed it to his dad. Looking under the tree he saw one for his dad.

"Here daddy this one is for you from Chrisy." Aaron took the package and opened it.

It was a silk tie with swirling patterns of several colors. He smiled holding it up to show it off.

"Nice." Dave smiled.

Aaron got up to go and get a trash bag to begin cleaning up the mess.

"So I see you really like your art set." Dave said to Jack.

"I love it. I miss Chrisy. I wish daddy would marry her so she could be my mommy."

"You do?" Dave asked.

"I want her to stay with us forever."

"Have you told your dad this?"

"No."

Aaron walked back into the room to pick up the mess. Dave was already plotting.

* * *

"Mom I can't possibly take all of this stuff back with me on the plane." Chrisy said looking at all of her gifts piled up around her.

"I'll have it shipped." Her mom said picking up the wrapping paper around her.

Chrisy felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and saw Aaron on the caller ID.

"Hello?" She answered excitedly getting up and leaving the room.

"I love my present Chrisy." A sweet little voice said on the other end.

"I'm so glad little man."

"Daddy likes his new tie too."

"Good. Tell him I thought it would go with many of his suits."

"I miss you Chrisy."

"I miss you too."

"Merry Christmas!" Two voices called in the background.

She laughed knowing it was Aaron and Dave.

* * *

Chrisy's plane just made into the airport in Virginia when the snowflakes began to spit from the sky. It was early in the morning on New Year's eve when she made her way down through the terminal.

Jack was calling to her. When she looked up and saw him he took off and ran into her arms. Aaron was smiling as she made her way to him.

"Did you have a good flight?"

"I think the snowstorm is following me here. We barely got off the ground before it started in."

"The weather channel says it is going to be a big one. We went to the store yesterday to stock up a bit."

"Well I guess we had better get my bag and get going." Jack held Chrisy's hand tight glad to have her back. She was glad to be back.

* * *

Looking out the window Jack was getting excited about the snow beginning to pile up outside. He was determined that he was going to make it to midnight for the new year. Chrisy and Aaron were putting together their party snacks for the evening.

Beth of course had planned to come over but got her car stuck trying to get there. Jack was happy that she wouldn't be there and of course so was Chrisy. She could feel Beth's seething anger all the way from where ever it was she lived.

The food was set up on the coffee table and everyone had something to drink. Jack had picked out the movie line up for the evening. They ate snacks and Jack made it through two movies and half way through the third when he curled up on the floor with a pillow and blanket and fell asleep.

"Do you really want to watch the rest of this?" Aaron whispered.

"Not especially." Chrisy answered.

Aaron turned off the DVD and flipped on the TV. They settled on a Bewitched marathon on TV Land. They of course had the discussion of who was the better Darrin. After a few episodes Aaron noticed it was close to midnight and turned to watch the ball drop in New York.

"This is a first for me." Chrisy noted.

"What? You have never watched the ball drop before."

She laughed. "Of course I have. What I meant is this is the first time I've watched it drop in the correct time zone. It was always a let down that we still had an hour left before midnight in Nebraska."

"Oh I see." The count down started and the people in time square were getting ready to pucker up.

"Happy New Year!" The host shouted and the confetti began to fall throughout the crowd.

Aaron turned to Chrisy. "Happy New Year." He whispered.

"Happy New Year." She whispered back.

Looking into her big blue eyes Aaron couldn't help himself.

"May I?" He asked leaning over.

"It wouldn't be New Year's without it." She grinned.

He tilted in closer to her gently placing his lips on hers. It was short but sweet and enough to send electric shocks down both their bodies.

Aaron was still looking into her eyes and they both wanted more but neither would make the move. The thick tension was quickly interrupted by both phones beginning to vibrate. She could see it was Beth. He could see it was Spencer. They both picked up their phones and answered taking away all traces of the tension of the first kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you buddah49, prisilha, HansonFanGermany, LittleNK, hotchfan1 and wildcat717 for your reviews! PS, I still don't own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 9

Morning brought the sight of several inches of heavy wet snow outside just waiting to be played in. After getting Jack bundled up Aaron and Chrisy pulled on their boots and heavy coats and headed outside.

"This snow is perfect for making a snowman." Chrisy said picking some up in her hands and packing it together.

"I've never gotten to make a snowman before!" Jack said excitedly.

"Well allow the Midwestern girl to show how it's done."

Aaron watched as Chrisy showed Jack how to pack the snow into a ball.

"Now place the ball on the ground and start rolling it around the yard." Jack bent down and started to roll it.

"It's getting bigger!" He yelled continuing to push it around picking up more snow as he went.

When he thought it was big enough he stopped.

"Now start another ball in your hands and do the same thing only don't make it as big." He followed directions. When it was a good size he waited to see what to do next.

Chrisy then turned to Aaron. "Now we need someone with some muscle to pick that up and put it on top of the big one."

Aaron huffed like it was a big deal but was smiling the whole time. After it was in place Jack quickly began to roll the small ball for the head. Aaron lifted him up to put it in place.

"He needs a face." Jack said.

"I have just the things." Aaron said disappearing around the side of the house.

* * *

"This is fun Chrisy. I love having you here. You're just like a mommy."

Chrisy felt her heart jump. "I love being here little man."

"Here we are!" Aaron came out holding a carrot and some cherries. "I know traditionally it should be coal but we don't have any so I thought cherries would work."

Chrisy held the face pieces and Aaron lifted Jack up to use the items to make the face.

"All done." He said proudly pushing in the carrot.

"I need pictures of this. Don't move." Chrisy ran to get her camera and everyone took turns posing with the snowman.

When Chrisy got all the photos she wanted she placed the camera inside the door and picked up a handful of snow and packed it.

"You know what else this snow is perfect for?" Aaron turned around just in time for her to pelt him right in the face with a snowball.

"This is war." He began to make his own and Chrisy took off running and he chased her.

Failing to hide, Aaron got even with Chrisy. She had already made up a new one and flung it back at Aaron. Jack came around and also got his dad with one too. The snowballs continued to fly and they chased each other around the yard laughing.

* * *

Chrisy managed to escape and hide or so she thought. Aaron saw her and snuck up behind her and grabbed her and smashed snow in her face. She yelped at the coldness on her skin and began to try to get away. In the midst of her struggle she slipped on the snow loosing her footing and began to fall pulling Aaron down with her. They fell in a heap on the ground with Aaron on top. Chrisy picked up a hand full of snow and got even with Aaron by pushing it right in his face.

They laughed as they wrestled around on the ground with each other finally wearing out. Aaron hadn't gotten up off Chrisy and he didn't want to. She looked so beautiful laying there under him with her cheeks all flushed from the cold. He wanted to kiss her more than anything at that moment. Chrisy batted her eyes up at him wanting him to make a move but he didn't.

Jack came around the corner breaking the tension between them.

"Why are you laying on Chrisy daddy?"

Aaron laughed. "We fell while we were playing."

He then rolled off her and got up to his feet and then reached down to pull Chrisy up too.

"Well I guess now it's hot chocolate time." Chrisy said brushing the snow off her.

"With marshmallows?" Jack asked excitedly.

"Absolutely. That's the best part!"

* * *

Aaron got the water on while Chrisy took Jack upstairs to change out of his wet clothes. Aaron really felt so contented at the sight of his son so happy. Chrisy was just what Jack needed.

She was just what he needed. He decided that just today he would pretend they were a real happy family. Things were just too perfect to not go with the cozy feeling.

* * *

Aaron tossed around in his bed. He was having another hot wet dream about Chrisy. He was taking off her wet clothes after playing outside and warming her up with his hands and lips. He woke up to another warm sticky mess in his boxers. He was glad to know that the thing still worked. He just wanted to use it for real and not just in dreams.

* * *

The next day the snow was already beginning to melt. The plows had come through and cleared the streets. The team still didn't have to report to work and Aaron was happy to have another day at home with his family.

Chrisy walked in carrying a laundry basket. "I'm washing Jack's clothes. Do you have anything you want me to throw in?"

Aaron remembered his messed boxers he left on his bathroom floor. "I'll take care of it later. Thanks though."

"Aaron, I've seen your underwear before."

He laughed. "Really it's fine. You don't need to be doing my laundry too."

"Ok." She then went to the basement to throw in the clothes.

* * *

The doorbell brought Aaron out of his embarrassed state. He got up to get the door.

"Oh hi Beth." He wasn't at all thrilled to see her.

"Since the weather kept us from having New Year's together I thought I'd stop by and bring you and Jack your Christmas presents."

"You didn't have to do that." Aaron stepped aside and let her in. "Jack. Can you come down stairs buddy?" Aaron called up to him.

Jack came running and stopped abruptly when he saw Beth.

"Beth brought you a gift." Jack walked slowly down the stairs.

Beth took off her coat and reached into a bag and pulled out a box and handed it to Jack. Chrisy had just reached the top of the basement stairs and saw who had arrived. She winced and went back down to the basement. She felt bad leaving Jack there but she knew it would make the situation worse if she went in.

Jack hesitantly opened the package. It was a children's coloring book with pictures of nursery rhyme characters. She also put in a box of eight fat colors.

"Do you like it. Your dad tells me you like art."

Jack looked at his dad who was standing there telling him to be polite by the look on his face.

"Yes. Thank you." He said flatly.

She turned and told Aaron she would give him his gift later. Aaron couldn't wait.

* * *

Chrisy finally felt it was safe to come back up. Beth had settled on the couch next to Aaron and was smiling at him. Chrisy tried to slip into the kitchen unnoticed.

"Oh nanny Chrisy." Beth sneered. Chrisy bit her lip and turned to her. "Would you get us all something to drink. Some tea perhaps?"

Taking in a big breath she looked at Aaron raising her eyebrows.

"Beth! Chrisy is not the maid. If you want something to drink ask me or get it yourself." Aaron scolded her.

Jack took his crappy gift and went with Chrisy into the kitchen.

"Aaron, I just assumed she was the domestic too."

"Well she isn't so don't be asking things of her like that again." Aaron got up and went into the kitchen to make the tea.

Beth was angry at how Aaron had defended Chrisy.

* * *

Jack was showing Chrisy the stupid coloring book and rolling his eyes.

"Be nice." Aaron whispered to him getting glasses out of the cabinet.

Jack didn't say anything. Aaron poured the tea.

"Do you want any?" He asked turning to Chrisy.

"No I'm good thanks."

Aaron gave Chrisy a wink and carried the glasses back to the living room.

* * *

"I wish she would go away." Jack said.

"I have an idea." Chrisy opened the coloring book and found a picture of Little Miss Muffet and pulled out one of the crayons.

"Let's pretend this is Beth and make her ugly." Chrisy drew a wispy mustache across the characters lip.

Jack laughed and grabbed a crayon and added his own touch to the picture. They both burst out laughing and continued on with their project.

* * *

Beth was getting increasingly annoyed with the laughter coming from the kitchen. She was also angry that Aaron seemed so interested in going in to find out what was going on. "Are they always obnoxious like this?" She finally asked.

"They're having fun just like they always do."

"Well I don't think it is such a good idea letting Jack get so attached to her."

"Why?"

"Well she'll have to go once things move along with us."

"Beth nothing is changing with us."

"Well I guess now is a good time to give you your gift. I booked us a romantic weekend and a cute little bed and breakfast next month on Long Island."

"You did what?"

"I know you think you're not ready Aaron but if we could just get away alone you'll change your mind." Beth smiled at him hoping to see a bit of excitement in his eyes but all she saw was fear.

She picked up the empty glasses to carry back to the kitchen. Beth knew his hesitation had to have something to do with nanny Chrisy. She wasn't about to let this go.

* * *

Jack tapped Chrisy on the arm when he noticed the evil woman standing in the doorway. Chrisy quickly closed the coloring book and handed it to Jack.

"Why don't you take this upstairs to your room."

Jack pressed the book against his chest and quickly left the room.

Beth gave Chrisy the evil eye and walked on in placing the glasses on the counter. Chrisy was putting the crayons back in the box.

"You know dear, Jack is not your son. I don't think it's good to let him get so close to you. You'll be out of here once Aaron tells him that we are serious."

Chrisy felt her face getting hot. She was about to tell Beth just what she thought when she got the feeling Aaron was standing outside the door listening. She sucked in a big breath to clam herself.

"Right now my job is to take care of Jack. I'll continue to do just that until Aaron tells me I'm no longer needed."

"That's right you are here to take care of the kid. Not his father. I will handle that job. Now just a friendly piece of advice. You keep away from Aaron. He is mine." Beth growled getting down in Chrisy's face.

Chrisy wanted to pummel her but she kept her composer even though it was the hardest thing she had done in her life.

"Nothing inappropriate has ever happened between Aaron and me." Chrisy hissed. "I suggest you step away from my personal space Beth. Just a friendly piece of advice."

Beth straightened back up and walked out of the kitchen plastering the fake smile back on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Aaron had to go back to work the next day and Jack had one more day of vacation before he had to go back to school. Aaron sat down at his desk still smiling at the fun he had with Jack and Chrisy over New Year's.

"Now that looks like the face of a man who enjoyed his time off." Rossi said entering Aaron's office.

"I did."

"So I take it Chrisy made it back alright before the storm?"

"She did."

Dave knew Aaron was glad to have her back. He could see that his friend's feelings for Chrisy were very intense and he was struggling with what to do about them. Dave knew it was time to step in and give the situation a little push.

* * *

Rossi spotted Spencer in the break room getting some coffee and went in to join him. "Hey kid." He said pouring his own cup.

"Hey." Spencer said stirring in his sugar.

"So how are things going with Chrisy?"

"We decided to just be friends." Spencer answered taking a sip from his cup.

"When did you make that decision?" Dave was stunned at this news.

"A while ago. I see the way Hotch looks at her. I can't do that to him."

"So does Aaron know this?"

"I'm not sure."

Rossi put his hand on Spencer's shoulder. "So you wouldn't mind if we helped this along for Aaron?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Come with me." Dave grinned.

* * *

Rossi led Spencer out of the break room and to Garcia's office. Emily was in there chatting with her about shoes.

"Emily, I need you to go and get Morgan and JJ and bring them in here. Be as sneaky as possible."

"Sneaky? What's up Rossi?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'll tell you once everyone is in here."

Emily picked up her phone and called Morgan. "You said be sneaky."

Rossi smirked. After Emily summoned Morgan she then called JJ.

* * *

"Ok Rossi you have all of us cramped in here. What's going on?" Morgan asked.

"We're all going to try our hands at playing matchmaker."

"What? With who?"

"Hotch and Chrisy."

Everyone turned to look at Spencer with stunned faces wanting to know what happened.

"We are just friends. I'm good with this." Spencer insisted.

Rossi then continued. "Hotch has feelings for Chrisy. I picked up on that right away. You've all noticed how much more relaxed he has been since she's been in his life. Jack absolutely loves her. We also know that Aaron will need a shove to cross that proverbial line of dating an employee."

"So what do you suggest? We kidnap them both and lock them in a room together until he confesses his love?" Emily asked.

"Well in a way. Yes. We need to get them to spend some time alone without Jack. Let the love grow." Dave smiled.

"Oh gag Dave. I just had an image of you wearing a diaper and holding a bow and arrow." Emily sneered.

Loud laugher rang out from the group as Dave shot a glare at Emily.

JJ lit up. "I think it may be time for Jack to come over for a sleep over with Henry."

"Now we're talking." Rossi's mind began to turn. "So when he realizes he has nothing to do he might do something with Chrisy. Alright everyone. If for some reason he reaches out to any of us we are all busy."

"There's just one little spot on the clean white shirt sir." Garcia piped up. "Beth."

A collective sigh fell over everyone.

"I can sabotage her car so it won't start?" Morgan suggested.

"She could still take a cab." Emily added.

"Wait a minute. I can zero in on her phone and if she makes a call for one I can just call and cancel it." Garcia said excitedly.

"Then what if she calls Hotch?" Emily piped in again.

"I'll take his phone when I go to pick up Jack." JJ said.

"Ok then I guess we'll give it a go and see what happens." Rossi smiled as everyone filed out of the tiny room.

* * *

Jack hurried down the stairs with his bag. "Chrisy did you find my sleeping bag?"

"Right here!" She called back.

"Jack don't forget. JJ wanted you to pack a couple of your favorite movies." Aaron called from the kitchen.

"I've got them." He answered back.

Jack was so excited about going to stay with Henry. He always had fun when he was with Henry, JJ and Will.

Just as Aaron was coming in with Jack's shoes and coat the doorbell rang. Jack hurried to the door.

"Hey Jack!" Henry said happily.

"I'm almost ready." Jack said stepping aside to let JJ and Henry in.

"Hey Hotch." JJ smiled when she came in.

Aaron handed Jack his shoes and he sat down to put them on. JJ looked around the room and spotted Aaron's cell sitting on the table next to the chair. She began to get nervous wondering how to get Aaron out of the room so she could snag his phone. She then noticed all of Jack's things by the door and saw there was no pillow.

"Hotch you might want send a pillow too."

"I'll go and get it." Aaron said and headed for the stairs.

Once he was out of sight JJ walked over to the table where the phone was and made sure Jack was not looking. Carefully she reached around her back and snatched it up and stuffed it in her purse breathing a sigh of relief.

"I forgot to pack you some clean socks." Chrisy said emerging from the basement.

"Hey JJ. Henry I think you have grown a foot since the last time I saw you." Chrisy said putting the socks in Jack's bag. Henry smiled big at Chrisy.

"I have the pillow." Aaron said coming down the stairs.

"Are you ready Jack?" JJ asked.

"I am." JJ and Henry helped Jack carry his things out.

* * *

"You both are free today so do something fun." JJ hinted as the kids were climbing into the van.

Once they were all strapped in she climbed in and just in the nick of time because Aaron's phone rang just as she started the motor. Of course it was Beth.

JJ quickly hit the delete button and turned off Aaron's phone and shoved it back in her purse.

"Not today honey." She mumbled. "Ok who's ready to have some fun?" She asked.

"We are!" The two excited little boys cheered from the backseat.

* * *

Closing the door to the now quiet house Aaron looked at Chrisy.

"So what are you going to do with your free time?"

"I'm not sure." She answered. "You?"

"Not sure either." He said truly wondering what he would do.

"Well I'm going to go and hang out at the apartment." Chrisy said.

"Ok." Aaron smiled to her.

Chrisy then made her way out through the kitchen door and out of his sight. A sudden feeling of disappointment came over him after she left. He sighed and went upstairs to take a shower. He was out for a run when JJ had called this morning and he and Chrisy were rushing around to get Jack ready and he hadn't yet had time to take one.

Before going to his room Aaron stopped by Jack's to take a look around. Jack had all of his new works of art displayed proudly on his walls from the art set Chrisy had given him for Christmas. Looking over to the table next to Jack's bed Aaron spied the coloring book from Beth. He walked over and picked it up and began to look through it.

Seeing the funny additions to nursery rhyme characters and the captions written next to them in Chrisy's handwriting he couldn't help but laugh himself. No wonder they were laughing so hard in the kitchen that day. It was obvious that Beth was not liked by either of them.

* * *

Chrisy plopped down on her couch and turned on the TV. It was unusual that Spencer hadn't called her yet. He usually had some sort of new thing planned for them to do.

She sighed looking for something to watch. She knew Aaron would probably call Beth to do something. It still irritated Chrisy that he hadn't dumped her yet. Finally Chrisy found a movie on Lifetime that looked like it might be good and began to watch.

* * *

Aaron finished pulling on his clothes and made his way downstairs to look for his phone. He thought maybe Dave might want to hang out today. After looking through everything in the living room he then went to the kitchen only to find it wasn't there either.

"This is odd." He mumbled having never misplaced his phone before. He then went upstairs to look there.

* * *

"I feel like an idiot sitting out here watching this." Morgan sighed to Spencer.

"What did you do to her car anyway?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing that can't be fixed quickly by someone who knows what to look for."

"What if she knows what to look for? Spencer asked watching the crazy woman keep trying to start her car.

"If she does then she would be the first woman I know who can fix a car." Morgan laughed as Beth got out struggling to get the hood of her car open.

Spencer called Garcia.

"What's up my boy genius" Penelope answered.

"I was just thinking. Does Beth have triple A?"

"Already thought of that my fellow Cupids. I have her tagged to mess that up too if she calls."

"Thanks Garcia."

Morgan began to chuckle as Beth kicked her front bumper out of frustration and pulled her phone out of her coat pocket and made a call.

"Do you think we should check in with Emily and Rossi? Spencer asked shaking his head at the frustrated woman.

"They'll call us if anything exciting happens." Morgan continued to laugh.

* * *

"You do know that Hotch will kill us if he finds out the lengths we have gone to for this little set up right?" Emily said taking another swig of her coffee.

"He won't know a thing. Don't worry." Rossi answered.

"Remind me again why are we sitting out here watching them?"

"Aren't you curious what will happen?"

"Well so far that is nothing. Chrisy is still in her apartment and Hotch is in the house."

"It hasn't been long enough for him to get board."

Emily shook her head still not believing she was spending her Saturday with Rossi spying on her boss. Just as she was about to ask if they could leave Aaron came out his side door and made his way up the steps to Chrisy's apartment.

"You were saying?" Emily grinned hitting Rossi on the arm.

* * *

Aaron opened the door when Chrisy said he could come in.

"Sorry to bother you but have you seen my phone anywhere?"

"No." She answered honestly. "Did you check in the cushions of couch?" She asked trying to help.

"I did. This is strange. I never loose my phone."

She smiled. "Well I guess I can go help you look for it." Chrisy got up and followed him back to the house.

* * *

After searching with no luck Aaron put his hands in the air. Chrisy then pulled her phone out and called JJ.

"Hey JJ. Aaron has lost his phone. Did it get mixed up with Jack's things by any chance?" Aaron stood and watched while Chrisy listened. "I see. I'll tell him. Thanks." Aaron raised his eyebrows waiting.

"It somehow got into Jack's bag and it is safe in JJ's purse. She said she would bring it with her tomorrow when she brings Jack home."

"What if there's a case?" Aaron suddenly got worried.

"She said if something came up she would call my phone."

"I guess she could do that." He smiled.

"Well look at it as a small unexpected vacation from technology."

Aaron thought about that for a minute and decided that sounded just fine with him.

"Hey I am hungry. How about we go and get brunch?" He then suggested.

"That sounds good to me." Chrisy grinned. "I'll go get my coat and purse."

Aaron's heart skipped. The idea of some quality alone time with Chrisy made him feel like a giddy teenager.

* * *

Thanks again everyone for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Emily and Rossi followed Hotch and Chrisy to the restaurant and were parked down the street watching the events.

"Well I think things are getting off to a good start." Rossi said proudly seeing the couple through the window talking and laughing.

"They do look good together." Emily noted. "How much longer are we going to do this?"

"What's with the hurry? You're giving off negative vibes."

"Come on Rossi. Don't you feel just a little ridiculous doing surveillance on Hotch and Chrisy?"

"Fine Emily, I'll give you that. Let's just see what they do after they eat and then we can call it a day. We'll lie and tell Morgan and Reid that we followed them around all day."

Emily laughed. "At least we didn't get Beth duty."

* * *

Aaron and Chrisy finished eating and then headed out of the restaurant toward the car.

"So what do you want to do now? I really don't want to go home yet." Aaron said.

"We could go bowling?" Chrisy suggested.

"I haven't bowled in a long time. Let's do it." Aaron opened the car door for Chrisy and she climbed in.

Aaron was smiling as he made his way to the drivers side. He was having a good time and wanted to stretch his time with her as much as he could.

* * *

Chrisy wrinkled up her nose as she was changing into her rented bowling shoes and Aaron laughed when he saw her disgusted expression.

"At least I know that ugly bowling shoes aren't just a mid west thing now." Chrisy giggled then proceeded to set up the score board. "I get to go first." She smiled getting up to get her ball.

She took her stance and stepped forward letting go of the ball setting it sail toward the pins. She jumped happily getting a strike.

"Oh this is great. You're going beat me so bad." Aaron said getting up for his ball.

Chrisy smiled at him as she went back to sit down. To her surprise Aaron also got a strike.

"Yes! I haven't lost my touch." He cheered. "Looks like you may have some competition after all." He smirked at her.

"That was just luck." Chrisy teased back.

They continued to banter back and forth as the game went on. Aaron couldn't remember when the last time he enjoyed himself this way.

It was a close finish. Aaron barely won the first game by seven pins. Chrisy challenged him to a rematch.

She couldn't help but rub it in when she won the next game. It was still early in the afternoon and Chrisy didn't want it to end.

"Ok Aaron it's your turn to pick the next activity." She grinned happily giving back the ugly bowling shoes to the attendant.

Aaron was glad that she seemed to be having a good time so he thought what would be something else fun they could do together.

"Why don't we get some good movies and make popcorn and spend the evening hanging out on the couch."

"It would be nice to watch something that is not so kid friendly for a change." Chrisy admitted.

"I know just the movies." He said with a wink.

* * *

They made a stop by the rental place and made their way inside. Browsing the isles Aaron finally spotted what he was looking for.

"I know that you like eighties music. How about eighties movies?" He asked holding up Sixteen Candles.

Chrisy giggled. He then saw another good one. Ferris Buhler's Day Off.

Chrisy nodded yes and then picked up St. Elmo's Fire. "I have not ever seen this one."

"You have seen these before?"

"Not since I was young. I honestly don't really remember them."

Aaron smiled. "You'll love them and defiantly appreciate them more now that you are older."

Butterflies danced in Chrisy's stomach at the idea of her and Aaron on the couch together in the dark with only the light from the TV in the room. She wished that they could cuddle but she knew better than to hope.

* * *

All of the team checked in with each other. Beth was still stuck at home. Garcia had successfully foiled all of her attempts to call a cab and stop triple A from helping her.

JJ had Aaron's phone turned off and in her purse. The kids were having a good time and Aaron and Chrisy were settling in for movies and popcorn.

"Can we call it a day now Rossi?" Morgan finally asked.

"I think we can all go and have a drink now to celebrate." Rossi smirked from his couch.

He and Emily had been having drinks all afternoon after leaving their post once Hotch and Chrisy arrived at the bowling alley.

"Hallelujah!" Morgan yelled.

* * *

The first two movies were hilarious. They both laughed so hard each being able to relate to some aspects of their own teenage lives.

"Did you ever do anything crazy when you were young?" Chrisy asked.

"Not really. I was the oldest so I always had to put on the responsible hat." Aaron said. "What about you?"

"My friend's and I did our share of stupid things but nothing that would get us arrested."

"I have an idea." Aaron said with a sly grin. "Let's go and toilet paper Rossi's house."

"What? Chrisy laughed.

"Come on it'll be fun. We've been sort of acting like teenagers all day so let's go do something teenager ish."

"I'm in." Chrisy said jumping up to get her shoes.

* * *

Neither one could stop laughing as they sneaked down the sidewalk. They made their way to the front yard and began tossing the rolls up through the trees making pretty white streamers flowing in the breeze.

Going to the front porch Chrisy wove the paper through the railings and around the pillars.

"Rossi is going to die when he sees this." Aaron laughed.

After adding a few finishing touches they ran off back to the car that was parked down the street.

"This is by far the most fun I think I've ever had in my life." Aaron gasped trying to catch his breath from laughing.

"I did stuff like this all of the time when I was growing up. I refer to it affectionately as having 'stupid fun'. I guess I lied before. I did once do something that could've gotten me arrested." Chrisy confessed.

"What was that?"

"I got caught filling one of my teacher's mailbox with shaving cream."

"Confessing to me now could still get you arrested. Messing with the postal service is a federal offence." Aaron teased.

"Then slap the cuffs on me officer." She laughed holding out her hands.

Aaron looked at the beautiful woman in the car with him. Chrisy had no idea of the effect she had on him. Her blue eyes were twinkling and a loose stand of hair was hanging in her face. Aaron reached up and brushed it back getting lost in her eyes.

"You bring this out in me." He grinned at her.

'I think I bring this out in just about everyone I know."

"Does Spencer act like this with you?"

"He has loosened up."

"I guess that must be what he loves about you?"

"Well I wouldn't use the term love."

"Aren't you two still together?"

"We had the let's just be friends talk."

"Oh. I see." Aaron smiled at the new development and started the car.

* * *

Once all settled on the couch back at the house Aaron started the last movie. Chrisy's cheeks were still pink from the chill of being outside. He reached over and grabbed a blanket and spread it out over the both of them. Chrisy pulled it up around her.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Aaron wanted her so badly to snuggle up to him so he could hold her. He knew that things had changed today and he was in deep and the only thing he could do is confess and hope things worked out for the best. The first thing he needed to do was get rid of Beth.

* * *

The credits were rolling on the last movie and Chrisy let out a sigh.

"That wasn't quite what I expected but it was very good."

"What do you want to watch now?" He asked hoping she wasn't ready to call it a night yet.

"I don't care."

Aaron began to flip through the channels. "I had a really great time with you today." He said breaking the silence.

"So did I. Do you believe in fate Aaron?"

"I guess to a point. Why?"

"I just know it was fate the day I made the decision to come here. I'm so happy here with Jack, and you." She added knowing it was giving away some of her feelings.

He turned to her seeing the content look in her eyes. "I'm so happy you are here with us. You have brought something wonderful into both of our lives."

"What is that?"

"Pure happiness and laughter."

Chrisy's eyes began to bat slowly at him beckoning him to kiss her. He slowly reached up and placed his hand on her cheek and caressed her soft pale skin. She nuzzled into his palm. Inch by inch he moved his face in closer to hers. She could feel his warm breath on her as he closed in. Finally his lips were on hers, slow short kisses that soon turned into one long harder one.

Chrisy ran her hands up his chest and around his neck and Aaron wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in closer. Instinctively Chrisy parted her lips slightly and Aaron quickly took her cue and slowly slid his tongue into her mouth. She gently sucked on it before releasing it to let hers entwine with his.

Chrisy felt her insides begin to heat up and Aaron reached down and pulled her up underneath him not taking his mouth off of hers. The feel of her body under his was maddening. Chrisy wrapped her leg around Aaron to keep him tightly to her.

They continued the hot make out session both gasping for air and not wanting to ever let go of one another.

Aaron slowly pulled away so he could see the look on her face. She smiled up at him breathing rapidly her soft swollen lips still damp from his kiss.

"You know this changes everything don't you." She said softly.

"I hope so." He said smoothing her hair back from her face.

* * *

The morning light was streaming in through the living room windows and Chrisy began to stir from sleep. She smiled seeing that she was still wrapped safely in Aaron's arms.

It was hard for them to not make love but they managed to hold off and just enjoy sleeping together on the couch. They decided that they would talk to Jack before they took things further.

Chrisy snuggled back into him and closed her eyes again not wanting this to end. Aaron was already awake but didn't want her to get up so he pretended to still be asleep so she would stay enclosed in his arms. Jack would be home later and he didn't want to waste one moment alone with her.

He couldn't believe how incredibly happy he was. He was convinced it was fate that brought her here. He defiantly needed to thank the wonderful technical annalist who picked Chrisy out just for the simple reason of reminding her of her first grade teacher.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mustering all of his courage Aaron went up to the dreaded door and knocked. He was ready to get this over with. He had never dumped anyone before and he wasn't sure what to say.

Beth opened the door smiling widely.

"Well I was wondering when I was ever going to see you again." She said stepping back to let him in.

He didn't really want to go in but he also didn't want her making a scene where everyone in the neighborhood could see it.

* * *

Beth quickly reached up to put her arms around him and he stiffened and backed away.

"What's wrong Aaron?" She asked disgustedly.

He took in a big breath. "I came over to tell you that this is over Beth."

She stepped back to take a good look at him. "What did you say?"

"It is over. I won't be seeing you anymore."

She gasped out a stunned laugh. "Why not?"

"I don't want to pursue a relationship with you."

Beth still couldn't believe what she was hearing. Aaron held firm waiting for her response. He could tell it was going to be ugly.

"Are you screwing the nanny?" She finally shouted out.

"No." He could answer honestly for now. "I did however overhear what you said to Chrisy the other day in the kitchen. How dare you tell her not to get close to my son and that she would be out of there so you could take over."

"I was only telling her the truth."

"Maybe in your mind. I never had any intentions of making things serious between us. I was willing to stay friends but not after you said that."

"You're making a huge mistake Aaron." She stomped her foot like a two year old throwing a fit.

"No Beth the mistake was asking you out in the first place."

"This isn't over Aaron! I won't loose you to some nanny twit!"

"You never had me in the first place. Christine isn't some nanny twit. She is smart and funny and incredibly beautiful."

"You talk as if you are in love with her!"

"I am." He grinned.

Aaron then turned and left the angry woman feeling like he had just removed an annoying hemorrhoid that had been clinging to him. It was wonderful. Now he could get back to who he truly wanted to be with.

* * *

Aaron and Chrisy kept passing flirty smiles between them over breakfast. The new couple spent a sleepless night apart. It was hard not touching and kissing each other while in front of Jack.

They wanted to break the news the next weekend. The waiting was excruciating. They both knew it was going to be a long week.

* * *

All eyes from the team were on Aaron as he made his way to his office. He still had a goofy grin on his face not even realizing it.

"Well I think something happened. He's too happy." Emily said quietly.

Rossi smiled. "I'm sure of it. I think I'll go and say hi." He then walked to the steps and headed to Aaron's office.

"You have a minute?" Rossi said poking his head in Aaron's office.

"Sure." Dave stepped in and closed the door. "What's up?" Aaron asked.

"I was going to ask you that same question. You seem uncharacteristically happy today."

"I'm sorry." Aaron said trying to remove the smile from his face.

"Aaron?" Rossi continued to pry.

"JJ invited Jack to a sleepover with Henry Saturday. Chrisy didn't have anything to do so we hung out and had a really good time." Rossi nodded his head wanting more details. Aaron then went on. "We went bowling and watched old eighties movies."

"Aaron pardon my bluntness here but you have the look of a man who finally got laid after a very long time."

"We kissed and fell asleep together on the couch. That's it." He said not giving any more details.

"So things have successfully moved to a new level with you two?"

"I guess you could say that. We're going to tell Jack this weekend. I'm fairly sure she is the one Rossi."

"I know she is my friend. I could tell that very first day you brought her to my house." Dave grinned. "So what about Beth?"

"Let's just say that I had my first experience dumping someone."

"How did she take it?"

"She was thrilled. What do you think?"

Dave laughed. "I'll leave you to your giddiness now. Congratulations my friend."

"Thanks."

"Oh by the way Aaron. You wouldn't happen to know anything about my house getting toilet papered on Saturday would you?"

"No. Not a thing." Aaron said sheepishly.

"Ugh hugh." He said knowing Aaron did indeed know something about it.

Rossi gave the team a thumbs up as he walked out from Aaron's office.

* * *

After Jack was all tucked in bed alseep and his bedroom door was closed Aaron reached over and wrapped Chrisy in his arms.

"Come sleep with me tonight?" He asked.

The ache for him in Chrisy's body was excruciating. She could feel that he wanted her just as much as he pressed up against her back.

"We promised we wouldn't until we tell Jack." She whispered.

"I can't wait any longer." He begged.

She swallowed hard and nodded yes. "Me either."

Aaron scooped her up and carried her to his bed and laid her gently down. His lips made their way to her neck nibbling hungrily at her. She arched under him and ran her hands up his back.

Aaron slid his hands down and grabbed the bottom of her top raising it up exposing her stomach. He then moved his mouth down to kiss her stomach while he shoved her shirt up around her neck. She sat up slightly so he could get it over her head.

Her skin was like satin under his hands. The fire was burning deep within her and she wanted to see more of him reaching around and pulling his shirt off with one swift move.

Once the clothes were out of the way Aaron sat up to take in her body. She looked so vulnerable lying under him and so beautiful. His eyes grazed lustfully over her and his mouth watered at the idea of tasting her sweetness.

Chrisy examined the scars that covered his chest that were left from Foyet's attack. She reached up and traced her finger over one of them. Even scarred he was gorgeous. Her mind was full of lust as she pulled him down to her mouth wanting to taste him. Nothing had ever felt so right in her life.

Chrisy's breath was hot on Aaron's neck as her body raised and dropped under him. His head was swimming with desire and he continued his rhythmic movements getting closer to reaching the ultimate high of pleasure.

Her head bowed back as her body tightened ready to release the waves of desire. A tiny gasp escaped from her mouth setting off the convulsions that clamped around him in turn setting his off as well.

As the rush subsided Aaron's body went limp and he fell helplessly onto her breathing hard.

"I love you Christine Ehidal." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Aaron Hotchner." She quickly panted back.

* * *

Aaron rolled off Chrisy and then pulled her into his arms holding her tightly. It had been a long time since Aaron felt such a profound connection with a woman and he knew without a doubt Chrisy was his match. He buried his face in Chisy's hair and enjoyed the sweetness of her scent.

Chrisy was mindlessly stroking her hand up and down Aaron's arm as she lay against him. The bliss she felt was indescribable. She nuzzled in closer and closed her eyes feeling sleep beginning to overtake her.

* * *

Aaron's alarm went off at six startling both out of a deep slumber. Slapping the annoying sound off, Aaron pulled Chrisy back into him.

"Good morning." He said with a raspy voice.

"It sure is." Chrisy purred.

"I was afraid that last night was just another one of my wet dreams." He snickered kissing her on the head.

"You've been having wet dreams? What about?" She teased.

"You of course. I creamed at least one pair of boxers a night sometimes two. Why do you think I was suddenly so shy about you washing my underwear?"

Chrisy laughed. "Are you ever going to tell me what you did to me in those dreams of yours?"

"I would rather show you." Aaron cooed sliding his hand up over her body under the covers.

"What about Jack?"

"He can sleep a bit longer." Aaron said clamping his mouth over hers.

* * *

Chrisy had pulled on the clothes Aaron let her wear that were his. Her body was still coated with his scent. She inhaled deeply and hurried downstairs before Aaron woke Jack. She knew she was still flushed from their morning tryst and hoped that she could hide it from being so obvious. Last night was amazing.

"Good morning Chrisy." Jack said happily giving Chrisy a hug.

She hugged him back with a smile. "Good morning little man."

"Chrisy you smell like daddy." Jack said breathing in again. "Why do you smell like daddy?"

Aaron had to step back into the living room slapping his hand over his mouth at the innocent question from his son. Chrisy's cheeks began to burn as she tried to come up with an answer.

"Ah well…" Then it hit her. "It was chilly this morning and your dad was kind enough to lend me one of his sweatshirts to wear so I didn't have to go back to my apartment to get one."

Chrisy looked up in time to see the grin from Aaron who was relieved that she was able to think so quickly of a good answer.

"Oh. Ok. Can I have cereal for breakfast?"

"You sure can." She said relieved getting the cereal down and a bowl.

Chrisy put on the coffee while Jack was eating. She needed the caffeine after last night.

* * *

Aaron found his phone on the end table in the living room and found the number he wanted and hit send.

"What do you want Aaron?" A tired voice answered.

"Sorry to wake you Dave. Can you hold down the fort for me today? I'm going to take a personal day."

"Is everything alright?" Dave asked concerned.

"Everything is great. I just want a day off."

"You slept with Chrisy last night didn't you?"

"That's none of your business. Thanks for covering."

"Hey take two days. Do you want me to keep Jack over night?"

"That won't be necessary."

"Have fun!" Dave managed to get in before Aaron hung up on him shaking his head.

* * *

Aaron walked back inside and took off his coat from taking Jack to the bus stop. He smiled as he went to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Chrisy who was cleaning up from breakfast.

"Aren't you going to be late?" She giggled when he kissed her neck.

"I'm playing hooky today."

"You are?" She purred.

"After last night I needed more time with you and I wanted us to have the whole house to ourselves." He moaned through his kisses.

"I see. Well then does that mean you're going to show me more about your wet dreams?"

"Oh you have no idea." He cooed with his deep lust filled voice.

Chrisy felt the tiny hairs on her arms raise at the sound of him speaking. His voice always did send her into a frenzy. She never imagined that she would actually get to hear it used so provocatively. She was putty in his hands.

Aaron turned Chrisy around and picked her up and set her down on the kitchen counter and pushed her legs apart and positioned himself between them.

"Starting right here." He growled pressing his mouth greedily onto hers.

Chrisy knew she was going to be completely exhausted after today but she didn't mind that one bit. A loud sigh escaped at the feel of Aaron's hands sliding up under her clothes.

* * *

I hope you don't mind I turned up the heat a bit in this chapter. I'm completely astounded at the response to this story! This is actually the very first fanfic that I wrote and I thought it was something nobody would be interested in (boy I was wrong) so I started writing about Reid and posted those instead. I guess I'd better start thinking of a sequel to this one if anyone is interested. Thanks so much!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jack skipped in the door glad to be home from school. He was surprised when his dad was waiting for him a the bus stop at the end of the day instead of Chrisy. After removing his coat and putting down his backpack he bounced over and sat down on the couch where Chrisy was sitting.

"Daddy said you both had something to talk to me about." He said with a big grin.

Aaron came over and joined them on the couch.

"Jack I want you to know that I'm not friends with Beth anymore." Aaron began.

"Good! I didn't like her."

"I know buddy and I'm sorry that I didn't notice it." Aaron shifted nervously. "Jack I want you to know that I'm in love with someone."

"Are you in love with Chrisy? Please say it is." Jack asked excitedly.

"Well yes buddy. It is Chrisy."

"Do you love my daddy Chrisy?"

"I love your daddy very much." She smiled. "Are you ok with that?"

"Yes!" He cheered climbing over into her lap and hugging her. "You make my daddy smile just like you do me." Jack then climbed over to his dad and hugged him. "It's about time daddy."

"What do you mean by that?" Aaron was astounded by that remark.

"I saw the way you've been watching her. You always watch her. Uncle Dave says that means you're love sick."

"Oh you've been talking to Uncle Dave? How old are you again?"

"Seven."

"Going on thirty." Aaron laughed hugging his son again and giving Chrisy a 'love sick' smile.

* * *

Chrisy was finishing up cleaning the dinner dishes as Aaron came into the kitchen still grinning from how well Jack took the news earlier.

"I take it you're glad we didn't wait until the weekend to tell him?" Chrisy couldn't help notice.

"I'm glad. It's time he had the real feeling of having a mother again."

"I do love him like he's my own."

"I know you do. I was actually getting jealous of the bond you and he have. I wanted you to feel that way about me too."

"I have for quite a while now Aaron. I just didn't want to ruin our working relationship."

"I was worried about crossing that line too. I have strong feelings about that."

"Spencer told me that. That's why we stopped trying to pursue a relationship. Spencer could tell that you were…."

"Jealous?"

"That's not the word he used but yes."

"And here I thought he was clueless when it came to relationships." Aaron laughed.

* * *

Jack was all tucked in bed, read to and sound asleep. Once the door was closed Aaron turned to Chrisy and pulled her into him kissing her passionately.

Her legs turned to mush as she melted into his lips. They had been at it all day and she could tell he wasn't finished with her yet. As much as she wanted him she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked worried.

"Nothing. It's just…" She hesitated.

Aaron took her hand and pulled her into the bedroom and closed the door.

"It's just what?" He pushed on worried.

"I'm not sure I can take anymore today." She spit out.

"Oh Chrisy. Did I hurt you?" He began to panic.

"No! I'm just sore. Not all men are as well endowed as you are." She blushed.

"I see." Aaron smiled. "I guess I did get carried away today. I will go easier on you in the future."

"Oh no don't do that!" She quickly said. "My body just needs time to adjust to you and it will. Don't you dare take it easy on me. Trust me. I like everything you do to me."

Aaron laughed and pulled her into him and hugged her.

"Chrisy, I get it. We'll just hold each other tonight. I love you and holding you close is just as wonderful as making love to you."

"I'm sorry Aaron."

"Don't ever be sorry for being up front with me. I will never do anything to hurt you." He kissed her on the head. "Let's get some sleep. I have to go back to work tomorrow and you're volunteering in Jack's class."

Chrisy nuzzled into Aaron deeper before letting go of him so they could crawl in bed. She felt so safe in his arms.

* * *

Every one of the team's eyes were glued to Hotch as he made his way to his office. Spencer could tell that he was especially happy this morning.

"I'd say Hotch spent the day yesterday consummating his new relationship." Emily said quietly to Morgan.

"Yep. That's defiantly an I got laid and good face." Derek agreed. "And just think Reid. That could've been your face if you would've stayed with Chrisy."

Spencer rolled his eyes and went back to the file he was working on.

"Morgan!" Emily scolded. "Reid are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I could see that those two belonged together. Chrisy is still my friend. I'll still get to hang out with her some." Spencer smiled.

* * *

Mrs. Thompson smiled as Chrisy finished up reading a story to Jack's class.

"Ok class it's time for recess. Go get your coats on and line up at the door."

The students climbed up off the carpet and began to get ready to go outside. Once lined up they followed their teacher out of the room.

Chrisy put the book back that she read and began to straighten up the classroom. She really missed being a teacher.

"Girl I don't know where you get your energy." Mrs. Thompson sighed coming back into the room.

"It's just natural when I'm in a classroom." Chrisy smiled.

"I sure do love it when you come in to volunteer. You really should have your own classroom again."

"I'd love that but I can't leave my job I have right now."

"Well just so you know, Mrs. Leven is retiring at the end of this year."

"The other first grade teacher?"

"Yep. I think that would be perfect for you Chrisy. I know that Mr. Johnson already thinks you're terrific. Just give it some thought."

"I will." Chrisy smiled.

* * *

"Penelope Garcia?"

Penelope nearly jumped out of her chair and turned around to see legs and a body hidden behind a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Yes?"

"These are for you."

"Oh how sweet." Garcia sighed taking the large arrangement out of the grateful delivery man's hands.

She looked around for a card and finally spotted it in the back and eagerly plucked it out of it's holder and opened the envelope.

'_Thank you Penelope. I owe everything to you.' Hotch _

"Oh how sweet." Penelope squealed and hurried out of her office.

* * *

Derek looked up from his desk as he saw a bright colored blur hurry by from the corner of his eye to see Garcia making her way excitedly toward their boss's office.

She tapped on the door then disappeared inside.

"Sir, I just got the flowers. They are beautiful!" She sighed.

"I'm glad you like them." Aaron smiled.

"I'm not sure what exactly you're thanking me for though."

"Well it's because of you that Chrisy is now in my life. If you hadn't made that comment about wanting a nanny like your first grade teacher I'd have never thought to look for one as a nanny. You are also the one who hand picked Chrisy. Therefore I owe you."

"Oh sir, does this mean that you two are now together?"

"Yes." Aaron said grinning.

"At least we know all of our efforts weren't fruitless." She sighed then suddenly snapped her mouth shut.

"What?"

"Ah nothing sir." Penelope tried to slink out of the office after letting the cat out of the bag.

"Garcia I heard what you said now spill it." Aaron demanded.

"I think you'd better ask Rossi." She said hurrying out of the line of fire.

* * *

Aaron tried to put on his calm face before he knocked on Dave's door.

"Come in."

Aaron walked in and closed the door behind him and proceeded to walk in front of Dave's desk with his arms folded in front of him.

"What's with you?" Dave asked.

"Is there anything you would care to share with me Dave?"

"About what?"

"Any efforts that you and well apparently the entire team put forth recently."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I sent Garcia some flowers to thank her for bringing Chrisy into my life. While thanking me she said 'at least we know all of our efforts weren't fruitless.' That's a direct quote."

Dave put his head down. "Alright so we all played Cupid one Saturday. So what?"

"You butted in Dave."

"So? You're happy aren't you?"

"You manipulated us."

"No we gave you both a little shove. We all could tell that you two were dancing around your feelings and she makes you happy. So what if JJ took Jack for a sleepover and stole your phone? Who cares if Morgan sabotaged Beth's car and Garcia tagged her phone so she couldn't call for a cab or triple A."

"I can't believe you all did that Dave!"

"We all love you Aaron and we want you to be as happy as you can be. Chrisy makes you happy. We knew you'd never do anything on your own about it so we helped a little. Get over it!"

Aaron shook his head. "And I was feeling guilty about toilet papering your house." He finally laughed.

"I knew that was you." Dave said accusingly. "Don't be angry at them Aaron. It was my idea."

"I'm not angry Dave. Would you have ever told me if Garcia hadn't let it slip?"

"Probably not." He grinned unapologetically. "Why did you toilet paper my house?"

"Chrisy calls it 'stupid fun.' One of the millions of reasons I love her."

"I rest my case Aaron."

* * *

"How did it go with your mom today?" Aaron asked grabbing Chrisy and giving her a kiss.

"I didn't call her." She said sheepishly.

"Why not?"

"My mom is quick to think the worst of people."

"And?"

Chrisy put her hand over her face. "She figured you were some dirty pervert when you hired me."

"Me?"

"She doesn't think that now Aaron."

"Well I hope not." He chuckled. "Although she might think differently if she knew what I did to you yesterday."

Chrisy couldn't help but laugh seeing his reaction. "Ah, she never will. My mom likes to pretend that I don't know what sex is and that's just fine with me."

Aaron slid his hand in Chrisy's back pocket and pulled out her phone and brought it around in front of her.

"Might as well get it over with."

Chrisy sighed and took the phone from Aaron and found her mom's number and hit send.

"Hey mom."

"Well I was wondering when I'd hear from you again."

"Sorry, I've been busy. I have something to share with you." Chrisy hesitated.

"You're dating your boss."

"How did you know that?"

"It was written all over your face when you were home at Christmas. I know you Christine. When you clam up about a guy you like him."

Aaron stood watching the expression on Chrisy's face as she talked to her mom and laughing at the fact that she was nearly chewing her lower lip off while doing it.

"Just don't get pregnant until you decide if you want to get married."

"Mom!" Chrisy belted out embarrassed at her mother's blatant comment.

"So what did she say?" Aaron wanted to know since Chrisy's cheeks were bright red.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear her last comment." She insisted.

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

"She's fine with you and me being together."

"And?"

"Oh no that one is never going to be revealed."

"Really? I do have ways of making people talk you know."

"Bring it on. I know how to keep my mouth shut."

"We'll see." Aaron said planting a deep kiss on her.

* * *

Thank you for the feedback! I'm glad you are all enjoying this story. I've been playing around with ideas for the next part of this story. I still have a few chapters left in this one first.


	14. Chapter 14

I still don't own Criminal minds. I keep forgetting to put that on each chapter.

Chapter 14

The next few weeks were blissful for the couple as they adjusted to being together. Jack was completely content with Chrisy being his daddy's girlfriend.

Aaron was just finishing picking up the kitchen from lunch. Chrisy was spending the day with the girls from the team shopping and eating out. Dave had wanted to plan a guys day for the male members of the team but Aaron declined. He was going to use the time to have a talk with his son.

"Jack I'm almost done cleaning up. Are you ready for our talk?" Aaron called as he put the last plate in the dishwasher.

"Yes daddy."

Aaron took a deep breath and made his way to the living room where Jack was waiting.

After getting comfortable Aaron swallowed hard and began.

"Jack you know that I've fallen in love with Chrisy. I would like to ask her to marry me. Are you alright with that?"

"Does this mean she will be my mommy?"

"Well I'm pretty sure she loves you and would be happy to answer to mommy."

"I love her too daddy. Can I ask her to be my mommy when you ask her to marry you?"

"I think that would be perfect." Aaron choked up.

Jack scooted over and reached up to hug his dad. Aaron squeezed his son tight. He never imagined being this happy again.

"Jack this is a secret for now. Can you not tell Chrisy yet until we are ready?"

"I can keep a secret daddy. Chrisy and I always kept secrets about Beth."

Aaron laughed hugging Jack tighter. He wondered what else Jack and Chrisy kept secrets about.

"Jack I still need to pick out a ring to give to Chrisy. Would you like to help me with that?"

"Yes!" Jack answered excitedly. "Can we go now?"

"Well I guess so. Go get your shoes on." He smiled.

Aaron's heart thumped hard. This was really going to happen. He was in love and he was going to ask an amazing woman to be his wife and his son loved her too and wanted her to be his mother.

* * *

Chrisy dropped her bags in her apartment and began to pull out her new clothes to admire them before putting them away. Even though she slept with Aaron each night the illusion was kept up that she still lived in her apartment so all of her clothes and personal items remained there except for the few things that were stashed in the guest room for when Aaron was away.

Hearing a car pull up in the drive Chrisy hurried to the window to see Aaron and Jack climbing out of the car. She went to the door to go outside to meet them as they came up to the side door of the house.

"Did you buy out the mall?" Aaron smirked.

"Hardly. I did find a few cute new things." She smiled.

"Anything I might like?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe." She teased. "Where were you two?"

"Getting ice cream." Jack answered holding up his sticky hands to show Chrisy.

Aaron was proud of his son's quick honest answer without giving away the real reason they went out. The tiny box was safely locked in the glove compartment of the car for now.

"I can't believe you went for ice cream without me?" Chrisy pouted.

Aaron reached out and pulled Chrisy into him and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Does that help make up for it?" He asked sheepishly.

"I think I need more to truly feel better."

"I'd be happy to do that." He said pulling her up to him again.

* * *

Chrisy took one more look at herself in the mirror checking her upswept hair. She then smoothed out the skirt on her 'little black dress' that Aaron had requested that she put on for the evening.

Slipping on her heels Chrisy checked the time. It was almost seven. Her stomach tightened and she let out a long sigh before she opened the door to descend the stairs from her apartment to the house. For the life of her she couldn't figure out what was going on that Aaron had banned her to her apartment all afternoon and then requested that she be all dressed up upon coming back at seven.

Stepping inside the house Chrisy could smell that dinner had been made and the kitchen had already been tidied up. There was no sign of Aaron or Jack but she did spy a trail of rose peddles on the ground that led out of the kitchen. She grinned and began to follow the path that had been created.

The trail led her to the dining room that was lit up with only candles placed on the table and strategically planted around the room. Aaron and Jack were both dressed in suits standing next to the table waiting for their guest to arrive.

Aaron swallowed hard when he saw the sexy curve hugging black dress Chrisy was wearing. He walked over to her and extended his arm to her and escorted her to her seat at the table.

"You look so beautiful." He whispered in her ear as he pulled out her chair for her.

"Thank you and you both look so handsome." She smiled sitting down. "What's the occasion?"

"We just wanted to do something special tonight." Aaron answered kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

Dinner was delicious. Aaron made chicken parmesan which was Chrisy's favorite. The conversation was light and fun as they ate. She could tell that they were up to something else but neither one would drop a hint.

Once the food was gone the plates were left on the table and Jack took Chrisy by the hand and led her to the living room which had more rose peddles strewn around and gestured for her to sit down on the couch. Her heart was pounding with anticipation as to what was going on. Jack then disappeared back into the dining room where Aaron still was.

Chrisy picked up one of the delicate peddles and held it up to her nose to smell the sweet scent. This kind of treatment was too good to be true. Her heart fluttered when she saw the two men she loved more than anything walk into the room together each wearing a smile. They walked up in front of her and stopped. Chrisy continued to play nervously with the rose peddle in her hand. Jack looked up at Aaron and smiled.

"Chrisy, I love you. You have brought so much joy into my and Jack's lives. I honestly never thought I could feel this way again about a woman but then I met you." Aaron took a deep breath and got down on his knee. "Christine Eidahl, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Chrisy could feel her mouth dropping open. Jack then walked up to her and took her hand.

"Would you do me the honor of being my mommy?" He asked nervously.

Her eyes were wide with shock as she looked at each of the males before her asking her to become a part of their family. The tears were forming and threatening to fall as she finally caught up to the moment.

"Yes Aaron I would love to be your wife and Jack I would love to be your mom." She gasped out before the tears began to flow freely.

Jack threw his arms around her and pulled out a tiny box from his pocket and opened it to show a gold heart shaped charm dangling from a gold rope chain bracelet. It had Jack inscribed on the charm.

"This is shows I'm your son." He said softly.

"I love it." She squeaked as Jack placed it on her wrist.

Jack then stepped back and Aaron pulled out a box from his pocket and opened the lid so show the princess cut diamond ring. Chrisy gasped as Aaron took it out of the box and picked up her hand and slipped it on her finger.

"This shows that I'm your fiancé." Aaron winked.

"It's beautiful Aaron." She giggled taking in how much it sparkled in the candle light. "I love you." She then pulled him into her and kissed him.

Jack grinned happily as he watched the display of affection between his parents.

* * *

Aaron couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he popped open the champagne that he had chilling until after Jack went to bed. He poured them each a glass and handed one to Chrisy. She giggled at the bubbles that tickled her nose when she took a sip from the flute.

"You are so incredibly beautiful Chrisy. I have to keep pinching myself to know this is no dream."

Chrisy reached up and caressed her hand over his face. Her big blue eyes were batting at him seductively.

"You have no idea how happy you have made me Aaron. I thought I knew what love was until I met you. Jerk face back in Nebraska did me a favor. I would have never found you if he didn't cheat on me."

"I'm glad he's a jerk face." Aaron laughed.

He reached over and took the champagne flute from Chrisy and placed it on the table and slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her into him. His lips found their way to her neck and tickled over her sweet smelling skin. He flicked his tongue over her earlobe and slipped it on up to her lips and traced around the plump pinkness and them clenched his mouth tightly over hers.

Chrisy pushed herself up on her knees and straddled across Aaron's lap and pushed him back against the couch. The loose strands of her hair tickled his face as she hovered over him. She could feel his arousal growing as she brushed against him. His sexy dark eyes were filled with lust as he looked up at her begging for more.

Chrisy leaned down and pushed her lips against his. Aaron Hotchner was by far the sexist man she had ever seen and she wanted him more than anything at that moment and she was going to have him.

* * *

Aaron turned over in the bed and reached out to find his lover to pull her into him and discovered they were not alone in the bed. At some point in the night Jack had made his way into their bedroom and climbed in bed with them planting himself right in the middle.

Thankfully the newly engaged couple did the deed downstairs on the couch instead of the bed otherwise they would have been naked when their unexpected guest arrived in the middle of the night. That would have required a lot more explaining than Aaron was ready to do with his seven year old son.

He couldn't help but smile as he noticed Jack's head resting on Chrisy. They both looked so peaceful asleep. The pride began to beam out of him as he lay there with his family. How did he get so lucky.

* * *

Jack took a big swig of his milk and set his glass back down then reached for his spoon to eat some more cereal. Aaron and Chrisy both sat at the table nervously waiting for the questions to begin from the inquisitive boy.

After eating a few more bites Jack looked over to the staring adults.

"Why are you both so quiet?" He asked wiping his mouth.

"Well, Jack we were a bit surprised to find you in bed with us this morning." Aaron said hesitantly.

"I had a bad dream."

"Were you surprised to see Chrisy with me?"

"I thought mommies and daddies sleep in the same bed? Chrisy is going to be my mommy so I wasn't surprised." He shrugged and then went back to eating his cereal.

Feeling like he just dodged a bullet Aaron turned to Chrisy with a small grin. His son was too smart for his own good.


	15. Chapter 15

Real life can be such a pain sometimes! I still don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Chapter 15

Chrisy slid her phone back into her pocket and sighed. She wasn't ready to share Aaron with serial killers yet. The team was called away on a case. Checking her watch she knew that Jack's bus would be arriving soon. She pulled on her jacket and walked to the bus stop to meet him.

"Hello Chrisy."

"Hi Jane. How are you?" Chrisy smiled at the neighbor.

Jane was the neighborhood gossip and Chrisy knew that she and Aaron were the hot topic of discussion these days. Jane was a nice woman but had way too much time on her hands being the happy homemaker. The woman needed a job.

"Just fine. How's your day been?"

"Good." Chrisy smiled not giving any details.

What she really wanted to say is I needed to rest from all of the hot sex I've been having with my new fiancé. Chrisy could tell that Jane knew something was up and was just dying to push.

The bus pulled up and the doors opened and the kids began to file out. Jack hopped off happily and headed straight to Chrisy.

"Hi mommy!" He said excitedly.

"Hey little man!" Chrisy gave him a quick kiss on the head and ruffled his hair.

The sunlight caught the ring on her finger giving just enough sparkle to make Jane's eyes bug out not to mention her mouth hanging open at hearing Jack call her mommy. Chrisy just turned and walked back to the house with Jack.

She just knew that Jane would be on the phone with everyone else telling the latest news about the Hotchner household.

* * *

Chrisy pushed the cart down the isle as Jack looked over the grocery list.

"We need eggs, milk and bread."

"Take us there." Chrisy smiled.

Jack looked up at the signs over the isles and began to walk to where the bread was. This made shopping take forever but it was a good learning opportunity. Chrisy followed behind Jack as he found the kind of bread they usually get and pulled it off the shelf and put it in the cart.

They then began the walk to the refrigerated section to get the last two items on the list.

"Well hi Jack. I thought that was you." An annoying voice cracked.

Jack immediately tensed up when he looked up and saw who was walking toward him.

"Oh hell." Chrisy mumbled under her breath.

"I see you still have your little nanny too." Beth sneered at Chrisy.

"She's going to be my mommy." Jack spouted taking Chrisy's hand.

"What did you say?"

"Daddy and Chrisy are getting married." He answered to make things clearer.

Beth glared at Chrisy who just gave a smug smile to verify Jack's news.

"Jack the milk is over there in the cooler. Go get it while I have a little chat with Beth."

Jack gave Chrisy a funny look but went to get the milk.

"My my. It didn't take you long to worm your way into Aaron's life did it." Beth growled.

"You know Beth I think it's time you get a few things straight. I know you seem to think that Aaron belongs to you but I have news for you. He's with me. We are getting married and we have been in love pretty much since I moved in with him." Chrisy said forcefully.

"You stole him from me and I want him back." Beth hissed.

"You never had him in the first place and if you do anything to try and butt into our lives, I will make your life a living hell."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm warning you. Don't mess with me, Aaron and especially Jack. People who mess with me once, never do it again."

Beth's eyes became enormous and she began to back away slowly. The flames were blazing in Chrisy's eyes as she starred down the woman who she had to take crap from before but that was no longer the case so she didn't hold back.

Jack began to make his way back to the cart with the milk as Chrisy watched the frightened Beth disappear around the next isle of the store.

"Is it gone?" Jack asked with a hopeful hint in his voice.

"I hope for good." Chrisy grinned happily.

* * *

Mrs. Thompson smiled when Chrisy walked into the classroom with Jack. She was spending more and more time volunteering lately.

"Yea! My best helper is here again!"

"What can I say. I can't help myself. I miss it."

"Have you given anymore thought to applying for the job I told you about?"

"Yes. I'm considering it. Some changes have occurred and I…"

The other students began to file into the room and the noise level went up. Mrs. Thompson looked to Chrisy to continue.

"I'll finish later." Chrisy said moving out of the way of the stampede of the entering students.

* * *

"Let's all move to the carpet area for show and tell." Mrs. Thompson instructed.

The kids all got up and gathered with their items to share.

"Jack we forgot all about show and tell today." Chrisy whispered to him.

"I didn't. I have something." He smiled.

Chrisy looked at him funny. He didn't have anything with him that she could see but he was a clever kid.

"Who would like to go first?" Mrs. Thomson asked.

Jack raised his hand first. When he was acknowledged he got up and went to stand in the middle of the group.

"I'm getting a new mommy. My daddy is going to marry Chrisy." He beamed. "I gave her a bracelet and daddy gave her a ring." He motioned for Chrisy to join him on the carpet.

Mrs. Thompson clapped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from disrupting. Chrisy's face turned red but got up and joined Jack who proudly pointed out the bracelet and ring to his classmates.

* * *

Once the kids were all out for lunch Mrs. Thompson took a closer look at the ring on Chrisy's finger.

"Well now I see why you are interested in the teaching job. You're about to loose your current job." She teased.

"I guess you could say that." Chrisy smiled.

"So when's the big day?"

"We haven't decided that yet."

"I will talk with Mr. Johnson and let him know that you are interested. I'm sure he will be very excited."

"Thank you." Chrisy smiled.

As the two women were heading to the teacher's lounge for lunch Chrisy's phone began to vibrate in her pocket. Glancing at the caller ID she saw it was Spencer. She stopped before entering the lounge and answered.

"Hi Spencer. What's going on?" Chrisy asked a bit worried considering the team was away on a case.

"Chrisy, I have something to tell you." Spencer hedged.

"What's wrong Spencer!" Chrisy was beginning to panic.

"There's been an accident. Morgan and Hotch were in pursuit of the unsub when he veered his vehicle hitting the SUV and causing both to flip several times."

"Are Aaron and Derek alright?"

"They both have suffered internal injuries and are going into surgery shortly."

"So you're in Cleveland?"

"Yes."

"We'll be there as soon as we can."

* * *

Chrisy felt the bile working it's way up in her throat as she made her way into the teacher's lounge. Mrs. Thompson could tell something was wrong right away.

"I have to get Jack. We have to get to Cleveland as soon as possible. Aaron's been in an accident."

"Of course. I'll go get Jack. You go back to the room and get his things and meet us at the main doors."

The tears were welling up in Chrisy's eyes as she hurried down the hallway. She wanted to just scream out.

"Get it under control Eidahl. Jack can't see you like this." She scolded herself.

She took a swipe at her eyes and a big breath in and went to find her son.

* * *

Chrisy was on the phone making reservations while she was getting her things together for her bag. She had Jack write a list while driving back to the house so he could pack his own bag while she got the flight information.

Once she had the flight booked she shoved her things into the bag and called for Jack. They had to hurry because they would be able to catch a flight in a few hours and they needed to be at the airport in time to get through security.

* * *

Jack was holding up strong while Chrisy was appearing to on the outside. On the inside she was screaming and falling apart wanting to be with Aaron. It was hard for her to patient with the security people but she managed to keep it together as they checked her over.

Finally making it safely into the terminal she was able to call Spencer. Her heart was pounding wanting to know what was going on.

"What's going on Spencer?"

"We don't know anything yet. The doctor said it could take a while depending on what they find once in there."

"Our flight should be there around seven."

"I can come pick you up at the airport and bring you to the hospital. Chrisy, you sound awfully calm for someone who was given this kind of news." Spencer said hesitantly.

"I'm acting. Trust me I'm not calm. If I could fly a plane I'd steal one and fly it myself to get there faster." Chrisy said choking back the tears.

"Hotch and Morgan are both going to come out of this. Just get here safe and don't steal any planes."

"They just called for boarding. Just please be there once we land."

"I will."

* * *

Chrisy's head was beginning to pound. She was stressed and needed to let out her frustration but she couldn't come unglued in front of Jack. She dug around in her purse and found some aspirin and shoved it in her mouth and sucked down the soda that she was given by the flight attendant.

Jack was fidgeting around in his seat trying to get comfortable. Chrisy reached over and began to stroke her fingers through his hair trying to sooth him. He found a comfortable position and rested his head on her arm.

"Is daddy going to be alright?"

"I hope so. I really just want to get there so we can be close to him."

"Me too." He sighed.

* * *

After what seemed like forever the plane finally landed and the two were able to get to the terminal. They made their way out of the secure area and found Spencer waiting for them.

"Do you need to pick up your suitcases?" He asked.

"No we only packed carry on bags so we could get out of here faster."

Spencer saw the hidden look of frustration in Chrisy's eyes and knew she was close to loosing it. He led them to where he parked and they quickly climbed in the SUV.

"There's still no news." Spencer said quietly.

"Not on either of them?"

Chrisy squeezed her eyes shut tightly and chewed on her lip. She truly didn't know how much longer she could hold this all in. Spencer looked over to see the stressed look she had and drove faster.

* * *

After arriving to the waiting room Spencer looked to JJ and Emily to help out with Jack. JJ could tell what he was up to and quickly took Jack's hand and led him out to use the bathroom and get something to drink. Emily followed behind them giving Chrisy a rub on the shoulder as she walked by.

When Chrisy saw Jack was out of sight and earshot she fell into Spencer's arms and let the tears fall freely finally letting out the tension built up inside. Spencer held her tightly while she sobbed helplessly into his chest.

* * *

I've started on the sequel. I don't have a title yet but it's going to be in the M rated section so look for it there. Still one more to go with this one!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chrisy regained some control over herself as she continued to clutch Spencer close. He placed his hand up to her hair to smooth over it soothingly. His heart was pounding having her so close to him. He knew he did the right thing by letting her go to be with Aaron but he still cared for her deeply and he couldn't help but think what if they had made love if they would have been happy together.

She was the first woman he'd let be so close to him, the first taste of a real relationship and no matter what he would always have a special place in his heart for her. Realizing he was going down a road he shouldn't he pushed those thoughts out of his mind and focused on his two friends who were in the operating room fighting for their lives.

* * *

Chrisy went to the bathroom that was in the waiting room and splashed some water on her face to wash away the tearstains on her cheeks. She needed to get her composure before Jack came back.

She was grateful to Spencer for seeing she needed that time to breakdown and let her fall apart in front of him. She loved her friend so much and thanked the lord that he was in her life. Letting out a long breath she prayed for her future husband and Derek's lives as she patted her face dry.

She put some drops in her eyes to help with the redness and blew her nose then went back to the waiting room to see if Jack was back yet.

Spencer was sitting in one of the chairs and the others were still away with Jack. Chrisy sat down next to Spencer wondering when they would hear any news.

"We still don't know anything?" Dave said entering the waiting room.

"Nothing yet." Spencer answered. "Did you get everything wrapped up at the station?"

"It's all done kid. Fulton is safely behind bars suffering tremendous pain from his injuries of the accident. I gave instructions not to give him anything for the pain since he caused this mess in the first place." Dave reassured.

"He deserves to suffer." Chrisy mumbled.

Spencer reached over and grabbed her hand and held on. Dave sat down in the chair on the other side of Chrisy and took her other hand.

"I'm glad you're here. It shows how much you love Aaron. He's very lucky to have you. Where's Jack?"

"With Emily and JJ. I needed some time to come unglued."

Dave gave her an understanding smile and the group fell back into silence as the clock continued to tick away.

* * *

"Are you the FBI agents here with Derek Morgan and Aaron Hotchner?" A voice startled the three.

"I'm David Rossi. This is Spencer Reid and Christine Eidahl."

"Mr. Morgan is out of surgery. We were able to repair the damage to is lung and leg. He has major bruising to his kidney. He is currently in recovery."

After a sigh of relief. "And Aaron?" Dave asked.

"He suffered massive internal bleeding. It took a long time to locate the main source of it. We have it stopped and are currently finishing the repair work and giving him blood. He could still be in there a while."

"Is he going to make it?" Chrisy asked weakly.

"We are very hopeful. You will be able to see Mr. Morgan in about an hour." The doctor added before leaving to return to the OR.

Chrisy squeezed Spencer's hand tighter. Her heart was fluttering. He put his arm around her and kissed her on the head.

* * *

Emily emerged in the room taking in the sight of Spencer comforting Chrisy. She then turned to JJ and motioned for her to keep Jack out of the room for a bit longer.

"Hey." Emily said softly. "Did something happen?"

Rossi went up to her to tell her what the doctor had told them. Feeling a bit better she went over to Chrisy and sat down next to her.

"So Rossi told me that the doctor was optimistic."

Chrisy looked over to Emily and nodded.

"Is Jack alright?"

"He's outside with JJ. We filled him full of french fries from the cafeteria. Are you ready for him to come in?"

"Yes. He needs to hear about his dad."

Emily got up and got JJ and Jack. Jack went straight to Chrisy and climbed in her lap while she told him about Aaron.

Spencer got up to leave the two alone while they talked. Emily took him by the elbow and pulled him to the far side of the room.

"What's going on Emily?" Spencer asked puzzled as to why she pulled him away.

"I'm just checking on you. I saw how you were comforting Chrisy when I walked into the room."

"I'm fine. She's my friend and I'm worried about her. She could have had her heart broken."

"What about your heart?"

"I admit, I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I hadn't ended things. I know she belongs with Hotch. I will always care about her but as a dear close friend."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Emily. This is how it's suppose to be. Thanks for caring." Spencer smiled.

"You are my friend. I will always care." She smiled back giving him a slight nudge.

* * *

The time ticked by slowly. Jack stayed on Chrisy's lap and was beginning to fall asleep when the doctor came back in.

"He's in recovery then we will move him to ICU for a while to keep a close monitor on him. Once we get him settled in there you can send in two people to see him for fifteen minutes. Agent Morgan is beginning to wake up. You can see him once we get him settled into his room."

Emily and Dave got the information on Derek's room so they could wait for him there. Spencer and JJ stayed with Chrisy and Jack.

"Give Morgan our love and tell him we will be in to see him later." JJ said with a smile.

Jack got up and went to use the bathroom and Chrisy stood up to stretch out. Spencer walked over to her.

"Do you want anything to eat?" He asked softly.

"No. I'd just throw it up." Chrisy said wrinkling up her nose.

Spencer got a funny look on his face. "Are you pregnant?"

"No. I just throw up when I'm under a lot of stress. I've done that since I was a little kid."

"Ok. You just look like you need something in your stomach."

"Trust me, that's the last thing I need. Thank you though." She said reaching out to take his hand again.

* * *

Emily and Dave came back happy to report Morgan was already acting like his usual self demanding Jello. Spencer didn't want to leave Chrisy but he went with JJ to check in on Derek.

Jack was curled up in a chair asleep while Chrisy was leaning up against the wall chewing on her fingernails.

Emily winced at the agonizing look on Chrisy's face waiting until she could see Hotch.

She didn't even want to imagine what Chrisy was going through.

* * *

After smearing hand sanitizer all over her hands Chrisy walked hesitantly down the hall to the bay that Aaron was being kept in and pulled the curtain back to see him lying in a bed with tubes and wires hooked up to him.

The monitors were beeping and blipping and the oxygen was hissing from the tube in his nose. Jack was still asleep so Dave came with Chrisy to see Aaron. He waited back so she could go in first alone.

"His vitals are good. We hope he won't be staying in here too long with us." His nurse smiled at Chrisy. "Are you Aaron's fiancée?"

"Yes."

"I'll give you some privacy." She said stepping out of the bay.

Chrisy walked over next to Aaron and reached down and took his hand. A tear slipped out of the corner of her eye as she took a closer look. He had scratches and bruising on his face. She bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

"We're here Aaron. Jack is with Spencer and Emily right now. I love you and I don't plan to be jilted twice in love." She whispered in his ear.

Chrisy felt a slight squeeze around her fingers and she couldn't help but smirk. She knew that somehow he heard that even in his drugged state.

"Dave is here and wants to see you too. I'll be back when they will allow me." She gave him one more kiss then stepped out so Dave could go in.

* * *

Chrisy finally gave up arguing with the others and went back to the hotel with them to try and get some rest. She and Jack bunked in the room Aaron had already. Once Jack was in his pajamas and had his teeth brushed he climbed in bed and went right to sleep. Chrisy changed into her night clothes but was not wanting to sleep.

Her head was pounding again and her stomach was rumbling. She finally decided that she should try to eat something. After digging through Jack's bag she found some of the snacks that he packed for the plane ride that he didn't eat and she opened a bag of snack crackers and began to eat.

They didn't taste good to her but at least it was something in her stomach. She then drank some water and took more aspirin the finally laid down next to Jack and tried to close her eyes. She wanted Aaron there so badly her chest ached.

* * *

The ringing of her cell woke her the next morning around seven. She grabbed her phone to answer. It was the hospital telling her that Aaron was beginning to wake up and was going to be moved to a room soon.

Chrisy jumped up and hurried to the shower. Jack was beginning to stir at the commotion in the room. He was sitting up in the bed when Chrisy came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, the hospital called. Your dad is waking up and they are moving him to his own room soon. Get dressed and I will go drag Spencer out of bed to take us to him."

* * *

Once they reached the hospital Aaron was already in his room. They peeked in the door to see that he was sleeping.

"I'm going to go check on Morgan while you both are with Hotch." Spencer said quietly.

He then made his way down the hall and Chrisy and Jack went in and sat down on the edge of Aaron's bed.

"Is he going to wake up mommy?" Jack whispered.

"I'm guessing he's full of pain medication right now so he's probably very sleepy."

Jack reached over and took a hold of his dad's hand. "Daddy?"

Aaron moved his head and opened his eyes. "Hey buddy." His voice was raspy. He then turned to Chrisy. "Don't I get a kiss?"

"Will it hurt?"

"Probably. I don't care."

Chrisy reached down and kissed him softly.

* * *

After a couple of hours the others arrived glad to see Aaron awake. The physical therapist stopped in and helped him get up in a chair to sit and that he would be getting up to walk later. Dave got Morgan up and brought him down to Aaron's room and everyone visited for a bit until it was lunch time.

Chrisy stayed in the room with Aaron while Dave and Spencer took Jack down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Emily and JJ went to sit with Derek while he ate.

Aaron picked around at his tray not really wanting much to eat. He had been wanting to talk to Chrisy alone and now he finally had the chance.

"Aren't you hungry?" Chrisy asked concerned.

"Not really. Chrisy we need to discuss something. It's important."

"What is it Aaron?"

"I hope that you will do something for me and Jack."

"Aaron you know I will. What do you need?"

"I want us to get married as soon as we can when we get back home." He paused to see Chrisy's reaction. "Then I would very much like for you to formally adopt Jack. If something like this happens again and I don't make it, I will know that nobody can take Jack away from you and he will always have you. Will you do this for us?"

Chrisy didn't say anything but she got up and moved in closer to Aaron and clamped her lips on his.

"Aaron I'd marry you right now if I could and yes I will make Jack legally my son and I promise to take care of both of you for the rest of my life."

"Do I tell you often enough that I love you?"

"Yes but I can always hear it one more time." She smiled.

* * *

Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favorites and follows! I have started the sequel but I've had lots going on in real life so it's slow going. I'm also working on a requested story for someone but it's about Reid and another OC so keep an eye out and hopefully I will get this story sequel out soon! I still don't have a title yet.


End file.
